Maybe Now, Maybe Never
by oohlachica
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing! Ryan and Marrisa are tying the knot O.C. style with their best friends on hand. But when a shady conman comes between Seth and Summer, the consequences are fatal...A dramatic 'oliver esque' SS story. Chapter 20 up! Completed!
1. The Best News Ever!

(A.N.)Hi, this is my first Fanfic on and I'm starting with my fave fanfic I've written. I'll try my best to update a.s.a.p. but I have a lot of commitments (school!) Please read and review. Review's do mean a lot to me. If you have any suggestions, even criticisms that's great! If it'll help me improve then by all means write them. Thank you and enjoy!

**

* * *

****The Best News _Ever!_**

"OH MY GOD!" Summer shrieked down the phone. Seth rushed in from the kitchen.

"Hey, are you okay? I heard you scream!" Seth said.

Summer waved her hand in a 'don't-bother-me-I'm-on-the-phone' way. Seth sighed in relief and flopped on the couch.

Summer was still shrieking but she was doing it so loud, Seth covered his ears with a pillow. She slammed the phone down and leaped onto Seth's lap.

"Oh god, I think you just dislocated my arm," Seth whined. Summer frowned at him.

"Cohen you are so weak."

"No, I'm just fragile." Summer glared. Seth decided to change the topic of the conversation.

"So, who was on the phone?" Summer suddenly got very giddy.

"Oh yeah! I have the best news _ever_. You are _not_ gonna believe this!" Summer cried. "Ryan proposed to Marissa!"

"Oh my god!" he shouted.

"I know! They went to the fair and went on the Ferris wheel and Ryan pulled out this huge diamond ring," Summer babbled.

"Wow, I'd never have guessed Kid Chino to be so romantic," Seth replied. "So when's the wedding?"

"Next June, but we'll have to go to Newport pretty soon cos I'm her maid of honour!" Summer screamed again. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Okay, can we stop the screaming?" Summer picked up a cushion and started to pummel Seth with it. They rolled around on the cream couch, playfully fighting for ages.

The sound of the hustle and bustle outside drifted in through the window. Seth and Summer had lived in New York now since they started college 4 years ago. When they'd finished, Ryan and Marissa wanted to go back to Newport but Seth and Summer opted to stay in New York.

Since then they'd set up home in a cheap apartment. Summer had made it look great as she was training to be an interior designer and Seth spent most of the time on his laptop writing for The Way, an independent music magazine.

They loved it in New York as they felt so independent and free, but struggled with money as their parents had forbidden access to their trust funds until they were 25, at least.

As the darkness set in, Summer rested her head on Seth's chest, both sprawled on the couch. Summer looked into Seth's big brown eyes. He locked into her penetrating gaze, remembering how lucky he was.

"I love you, Seth." He grinned, loving it when she said that to him.

"I love you too." She reached up and kissed him passionately. Seth held her closely. He loved her so much, but he couldn't find a way to express it to her. He closed his eyes and looked at the cream sheepskin rug on the polished wooden floor.

* * *

Summer hated walking through the streets of New York. It was July and it was raining and the streets were still crowded.

She had the highest heeled boots on that she owned but she still felt like a little kid, being jostled through the crowd while tightly clutching her bags full of shopping and an umbrella. It was the first Saturday of the month and she always went shopping on that day. And Seth always, very conveniently, had a late article due that day.

Summer pushed her way through the people angrily as she reached the foot of her apartment block. And just her luck that the elevator was broken. She cursed as she climbed the 5 flights of stairs in her boots. She pushed the door open and found Seth jumping on the couch. Summer dropped the bags in shock.

"Cohen, what the hell are you doing on my couch?" she yelled. He looked at her, in the bitchiest pose she had, one hand on her hip, pouting.

"Sorry Sum, but this has a very worthy cause," Seth smiled.

"I'm listening, but it better be good dumbass."

"Ok, I just got a call from Ryan and I'm gonna be his best man!" Seth cried.

Summer looked at the wide grin spread across his face and dropped the couch jumping thing. She walked towards him and hugged him.

"Oh, Cohen that's great!" Seth leaned forward to kiss her but she ducked out of the way.

"If you ever jump on my couch like that again, I'll kill you." She smiled cheekily and kicked off her boots.

"So, um I think we need to talk about this whole returning to Newport thing," Seth began.

"What about it?"

"Well I was thinking, maybe we should go soon, we could work from there and my mom could get us a house for a while, what do you think?" Summer thought about it for a while. It would be good to see Coop and her parents.

"Yeah, that'd be great, I really wanna see Coop and any way I, uh…"

"You what?" Seth stared at her.

"I bought a new dress," Summer coughed to disguise what she'd said.

"What?"

"I bought a new dress," she coughed again. Seth grabbed her hand.

"I bought a new dress with my wages," she admitted.

"Summer! Why the hell do you need a new dress?"

"Ryan and Coop's engagement, duh!" Summer protested. She got up and ran to pick up the bag with it. Seth sprang up.

"Well it better look good on you…" He chased her into the bedroom, Summer shrieked and jumped on the bed.

* * *

"Cohen, come on!" Summer stood outside the bathroom, her arms folded. About 6 cases laid in the living room as that morning they were flying back to California.

"Seth you spend longer in the bathroom than I do. You're such a girl!"

"Hey, I'm having a bad hair day," Seth replied his voice slightly muffled.

"God, every day is a bad hair day for you!"

"I'm taming the Jew Fro and if you're gonna shout at it it's not gonna tame!" Summer sighed loudly. She entered the bedroom where everything had been emptied and cleared into cases.

They had to take everything out of the apartment as they didn't know when they were coming back. She heard a door open and rushed out to see that Seth had finally left the bathroom.

"Finally! Hey, Cohen, check my bag for our passports and stuff," Summer called as she went into the bathroom.

"Passports, Check. Tickets, Check." Seth said to himself. He heard the toilet flush and Summer burst out.

"Where's Princess Sparkle?" she cried, "I don't remember packing her!" Summer ran to the bedroom and pulled out all the drawers. She collapsed onto the bed, her head in her hands. Seth slowly entered the room.

"I can't go without her!" Summer said.

Seth tapped her on the back and revealed the bright blue plastic pony. Summer leaped up and held her to her chest.

"She was in the kitchen," Seth said, amused at Summer hugging the tiny plastic horse.

"Thank you!" she smiled and kissed Seth quickly before putting her safely in her handbag where Captain Oats sat.

"Ready?" Seth took her hand and kissed her softly.

"Uh, huh."

* * *

"I'm sorry Cohen but I need to have the window seat!" Summer sat down in the dark leather seat.

"But Summer you had it on the last flight we went on," Seth argued.

"I don't care Cohen! If you don't like it then take the next flight assface." The passing stewardess stopped and stared at Summer.

"Is everything ok here?" she asked in a southern accent.

"Yes it's fine, please excuse my girlfriend he suffers from rage blackouts," Seth replied.

"Cohen!" Summer hissed. The stewardess nodded slowly and walked away quickly.

"Thanks Cohen, now she thinks I'm crazy," Summer said.

"You are, that's why you are so appealing my little Summer," Seth grinned patting her on the head. Summer giggled and swatted his hands away. They fastened their seatbelts as the cabin crew instructed them to and set off home.

* * *

"God, why did I wear jeans? It's so hot!" Summer whined, tugging at her Miss Sixty's.

"It's good to be home though," she smiled looking at the California sun through the windows which was a bright orange colour as it was beginning to set.

"Hey, what are you talking about? I thought New York was our home now," Seth laughed as Summer glared.

"I just like the weather better here." Summer squinted into the foyer where they were headed to meet their friends.

She stopped on the spot as she saw a tall, blonde girl with a blonde guy. It was the wrist cuff on his arm that did it.

"COOP!" Summer screamed at the top of her voice. Seth closed his eyed as Marissa shrieked 'Summer!'. She thrust her trolley laden with the luggage at Seth and sprinted towards her friend.

Seth began to push the two trolleys and keep up with Summer, but she'd jumped on Marissa before he'd gotten half way there. He saw Ryan take a step back and look in Seth's direction. Ryan walked quickly to his friend and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, buddy. It's so good to see you!" Ryan smiled.

"Yeah same here. Oh yeah, I believe congratulations are in order. Who'd have thought that Kid Chino would marry his partner in crime fighting, Cosmo Girl?" Ryan laughed and took one of the trolleys and the two guys proceeded towards the girls, who were jumping up and down screaming, Marissa's left hand encased in Summers palm.

When they saw the guys, Summer stopped jumping and hugged Ryan very tightly. Seth did the same to Marissa, though not as vigorously as Summer. She stepped back from Ryan.

"Well Chino, you've definitely impressed me! That ring is gorgeous!" He blushed and Marissa looked down at it lovingly.

"Well I guess we'd better be going then! We told your parents you'd stop by," Marissa announced, dragging Summer off to tell her of the elaborate wedding she was planning.

"So man, you're in deep now," Seth laughed.

"Yeah well I don't care anymore. I'm having the time of my life. Great job, great house and, well, Marissa," Ryan looked at his fiancé, his eyes glinting in the sunlight which was pouring in through the windows. Seth smiled.

"Well, I gotta say, you're lookin' very happy."

"I am. Come on, the car's parked over here."

Ryan and Seth piled in all the luggage into the boot of the Range Rover.

Summer and Marissa were sat in the back seat chattering away. Seth climbed in the front seat and leaned back to Summer.

"Have you taken a breath since we arrived?" he asked. Summer glared in a 'do-you-have-a-death-wish' kinda way. Seth clocked it and turned around as Ryan started the engine and Summer resumed talking. Seth leaned forward and cranked the volume on the CD player up as they drove away.

* * *

It was dark by the time they were pulling up at that familiar front door. Seth couldn't help but smile to himself as he saw the front door and the light from inside streaming out.

He jumped out and opened the door for Summer, helping her out. He took her hand as they entered the house. The four entered the kitchen and saw Sandy and Kirsten sat at the dining table, reading the papers.

Kirsten sprung up when she saw her son. She squealed as she embraced both him and Summer for 5 minutes each. Sandy also hugged his son and kissed Summer politely.

"Oh I'm so glad to have you home honey! It's been way too quiet around here without you," Kirsten grinned.

"Yeah, especially considering the great news we've had recently…" Sandy turned and looked at Ryan and Marissa who were hovering in the door way. They both smiled and looked at each other adoringly.

"Well, Ryan has got a lot to look forward to, mainly becoming Julie Cooper's son in law," Seth smirked at Ryan who laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, no offence Marissa," he added. Marissa shook her head.

"Hey you don't have to apologise for my mom being completely insane." Everyone laughed.

"Well uh, Mom have you managed to get us a house to stay in?" Seth asked.

"Oh yeah sure, but its late and we figured you could stay here tonight, well if you want…" Kirsten trailed off.

"Sure, but, uh, will one of us have to use the guest room…?" Seth mumbled. Kirsten looked at Sandy who rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't have to," he said. Seth smiled broadly at his parents and at Summer.

"But nothing and I mean nothing is to happen. Got it?" Sandy said in his best hard-ass voice. Summer blushed and nodded and Seth said thank you about 20 times.

"Well, I guess we'd better be going soon, it's getting late," Ryan said looking at the clock which said it was 1.30am. Everybody said bye to the betrothed couple and hugged them, Seth and Summer making plans to meet them tomorrow to go out.

An hour later, Seth and Summer were in Seth's bedroom, their 150 cases stacked around them. Summer was digging through them, looking for her satin night dress.

Seth laid on his bed, his eyes closed, listening to Summer cursing under her breath as she looked for what she wanted. His room was virtually untouched since he'd last stayed in it at Christmukkah.

Summer gave up and laid next to Seth, her head resting on his chest.

"This really is home," Seth said, looking at the stars in the clear sky outside and then at Summer.

"I told you!" Summer laughed, as she hit him with his pillow.

* * *


	2. The Duty

Heres chapter 2 thanks for reviewing dont worry got some great surprises coming up so keep reading and reviewing! Thanks xx

Disclaimer:I own nothing, would be great if i did though...

**

* * *

The Duty**

The next month was one of the busiest Seth had ever seen. Kirsten and Julie had gone into wedding madness and spent nearly every day planning it, it had to be perfect.

Summer was also getting very caught up in it all and often didn't come home until the early hours of the morning. They were living in a beautiful Newport Group built home only a few minutes away from Seth's parents' home.

Seth had been spending the majority of his time with Ryan, that is, when he didn't have to write for the magazine or Ryan was at work. He was working for The Newport Group, on the architectural team.

The two rarely saw their other halves as they were always working on the wedding. Ryan and Marissa were also living near the Cohen's, a street away from Summer and Seth's temporary home.

* * *

Seth had soon realised what his duty, as best man, was. It was to keep himself and Ryan as far away from the women as possible. He discovered this a month after he and Summer arrived in Newport.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Summer had been missing since the early morning. Seth had tried her cell and her voicemail played. He called at Ryan's house. Ryan invited him into the huge living room.

It was decorated expertly and the shapes were very similar of the Cohen's house. There was a dark mahogany table in the corner with lots of photo frames placed neatly on it. Each one contained a picture of Ryan and Marissa at different events and times since Ryan had arrived.

With exception of course to one of the Cooper's, one of Sandy and Kirsten and one of Seth and Summer.

Ryan got them both a drink and dug out a big bag of chips.

"So, you wanna play-station?" Ryan asked, sitting on the leather couch by the window.

Seth had settled in a huge armchair near the T.V.

"Yeah, sure. You got the ninja game?" Seth asked, taking a handful of chips from the bag Ryan had placed alongside of him.

"Uh, I kinda lost it in the move," Ryan shuffled in his seat uncomfortably.

"What? God, man!" Seth sighed.

"Well, we could do something different," Ryan suggested.

"Yeah, something intellectual," Seth joined in.

"We could read, uh, watch the news channel, something in that direction," Ryan said.

They both looked at each other and nodded, unwillingly.

"I have a copy of the ninja game at my house," Seth and Ryan simultaneously sprang up and headed for the door.

* * *

"Intellectual? Man, what were we thinking?" Seth pulled up at his house in his rented Range Rover.

"Oh, Summer must be in," Seth saw her black BMW convertible in the driveway. Seth parked alongside the BMW and Ryan climbed out.

"We better be quick, Summer's probably on the phone or watching one of her lame-ass DVD's." Ryan smiled as Seth opened the large oak front door. He spun around as female laugher drifted out from the back sitting room.

"Oh, god. My game's in there," Seth sighed. He gestured for Ryan to follow him. Seth tiptoed and crept around the corners.

"Come on Ryan, we're being stealth!" Seth whispered. Ryan laughed and as they reached the door to the room, Seth went to twist the doorknob quietly, but Ryan pushed him and he flew headfirst into the room, knocking over a tall stack of paper. The paper flew into the air and Seth was laid flat out on the floor.

He looked up and saw 10 pairs of female eyes looking at him. He sprang up and saw Summer, Marissa, Julie Cooper and his mom among the party.

Summer got up and dragged him and Ryan vigorously out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She hit Seth over the head.

"What the hell are you doing, ass face?"

"What? What happened?" Seth rubbed his head tenderly. Summer glared at him and turned to Ryan.

"Chino, we are doing top secret bachelorette party planning! Why did you push him in and ruin it?" Ryan looked at her speechless, muttering 'sorry'.

"I think I've fractured my skull," he moaned, rubbing his head.

"I'd have thought you'd be used to bangs on your head, seen as you were obviously dropped on it several times as a child," Summer said, glaring.

"I told you to stay away today!" Summer yelled. Seth scowled.

"No you didn't," he mumbled.

"What?"

"We'll go. Sorry Summer. And tell Marissa sorry," Ryan called pushing Seth towards the front door. They stumbled out into the bright sunshine, climbing into the Range rover, Ryan drove at top speed and Seth simply stared into space.

"We never got our video game," Ryan sighed.

"Hello? I've just humiliated myself in front of 20 newpsies!" Seth moaned.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Dig a hole and fall into it," Seth sighed, "I've already suffered extensive skull damage."

Ryan looked over at Seth. He shrugged.

"Well from what I've seen today, I can justify something we once thought, Ryan" Seth said.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Women are CRAZY!" he exclaimed.

* * *


	3. The Question

(a.n) Hi, me again. Thanks for your great reviews! I'll be posting maybe 3 more chapters today and some more tomorrow seen as its the weekend. Keep reading and reviewing.

Thanks xxx

**The Question**

Time, Seth realised, seemed to just disappear lately. It was November already. He felt that he hadn't been home for that long and time was just slipping away.

He figured that it was because of the great time he was having with his best friends and his girlfriend. And things were about to get better, the holiday season was upon them, and everyone knew it was Seth's favourite time of year.

Summer was also looking forward to Christmukkah. Her Dad and the step-monster had gone to Barbados for Christmas so she'd be spending it at the Cohen's with Coop, Ryan, Mr and Mrs Cohen and, most importantly, Seth.

And another bonus was that because her dad felt really guilty about leaving his daughter in the holidays, Mr Roberts had left his daughter his Platinum credit card with the message, 'Buy yourself something nice.'

Summer couldn't help but laugh. It was Christmas and she was loaded. It was gonna be good this year!

Wedding plans had also been put on hold until after New Year so Seth had the best present, he had his girlfriend back.

But the worst feeling was that of having to get her a present. This could be the one time that he could really express how strongly he felt for Summer, it had to be perfect.

But that meant going shopping, and Seth Cohen didn't really like shopping. Especially to South Coast Plaza, the capital city of the Newpsie population. He decided that the best way would be to ask her, that way he wouldn't buy her a lame present.

So Seth arranged for them both to go out for a meal the following Saturday night...

* * *

"Come on already! We're going to be late!" Seth called up the stairs.

"I'm coming Cohen!" Summer screeched. A door opened and he heard the patter of high heels on the stone slabs. She appeared at the top of the staircase and Seth's mouth fell open.

Her hair was curled softly and tucked delicately behind one ear, where a long antique earring hung. A chocolate brown dress skimmed her knees, her toned tanned legs holding her up gracefully.

Her favourite gold, vintage pair of stiletto sandals added inches to her height. A dark brown faux fur wrap was placed around her shoulders, a large glimmering gold brooch clipped in the centre.

She placed one hand on her hip and walked down the stairs. Seth was lost for words. He'd never seen Summer look so good.

"You trying to catch flies Cohen?" she giggled.

"Sorry Summer," Seth found his voice, "Can't a guy just be amazed at his girlfriends beauty?"

Summer smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth.

"Well I'll let you off this time." Summer leaned in and they kissed softly. The kisses started to turn more passionate when a horn sounded outside.

"Oh, damn it. That'll be the cab," Seth moaned. Summer sighed and linked her arm through Seth's as they exited, heading into the darkness outside.

* * *

"Nice choice Cohen," Summer said, picking up her Martini and sipping it. They were sat by the window in The Arches, over looking the bay. The sound of the waves breaking against the beach drifted in under the soft classical music.

"So there's something I wanted to ask you," Seth began, placing his drink down carefully and turning towards Summer. She gulped loudly and looked at him, trying not to shake.

No way, he couldn't be… Just cause Marissa and Ryan are… Oh God… Summer prayed for her palms to stay dry as she crossed her fingers underneath the table. This can't be happening, was he really going to ask her to…?

"What would you like for Christmukkah?" Seth asked. Summer sighed feeling confused but relieved.

Wait, why did she feel relieved? If he would have asked what would she have said? She knew deep down it would have been yes straight away but she'd realised how much work weddings were.

She shook herself and looked straight at Seth.

"I have the perfect gift already," she said.

"Oh, uh, what's that?" Seth looked crestfallen.

"You," Summer whispered. Seth smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"So I guess ill just wrap myself in a yard of ribbon then," he grinned. Summer laughed and took another, larger, drink of her martini, looking out at the clear starry sky, feeling a mixture of anxiety, disappointment and mainly confusion.

* * *


	4. The Season For Shopping

The Season For Shopping

The next day, Seth had a huge amount of work to do on the Christmas issue of his magazine. He'd barricaded himself in the office that morning, only emerging for more coffee.

Summer decided that it'd be the perfect time to go on her annual Christmas shop with Coop. She was up for it too as Ryan was helping out with preparations for the Newport Group's Xmas party.

"Yeah, that's right. Ryan helping out with a Newport Event!" Marissa laughed as they drove in the hazy winter sunlight towards South Coast Plaza.

Both girls were on a mission for gifts for their partners. And both were pretty stumped. After an hour and no luck, the girls decided to treat themselves.

"Oh Coop I cannot believe that we spent $500 on two hats!" Summer said gleefully slipping her Dad's credit card back into her purse.

"Hey, we need those and I've wanted one for ages so…" Marissa stopped dead in her tracks and looked into the window of the Bridal Boutique they were passing.

In the window stood the most gorgeous white dress they'd ever seen. Marissa couldn't move as she stared longingly at it. She drifted into the store in a daze, Summer calling after her.

"Excuse me, can I help you dear?" The tall assistant swept over. Marissa said nothing, she just looked around her in a daze. Summer ran in and grabbed her.

"Coop! We said we wouldn't do this until after new year!" Summer cried tugging at her arm. A display of pearl brooches behind Summer wobbled as she knocked into it.

"Is there a problem Miss?" the assistant glared.

"No, everything's fine, thanks," Summer snapped. The assistant smiled sarcastically and wandered off.

"Sum, it's gorgeous!" Marissa whispered, touching the silk. It rippled and swept through her fingers gently like water.

Summer grabbed Marissa's arm and dragged her out of the shop. She sat her down on a bench and clicked her fingers.

"Hello? Marissa? Are you there?" Summer waved her hands in front of her face. Marissa swatted them away.

"Remember Coop, when we said we'd leave it until after the holidays?" Summer said.

Marissa nodded. "Ok, but I want that one!" Summer laughed and dragged her up, linking arms.

"We've got some serious searching to do!"

* * *

Seth had given up his writing for a break. He'd flopped on the couch and stared upwards at the white plastered ceiling.

Summer hadn't really given any great ideas about what he could get her. He sighed loudly thinking of the arduous task of trekking around South Coast.

He downed the coffee he'd made himself and turned on his side. Then something caught his eye.

An issue of Cosmopolitan laid on the coffee table. Seth stared at picture on the front cover and leapt up.

"Eureka! I've got it!" He frowned at his choice of words but shrugged and grabbed his car keys, heading for the door.

* * *

"Bye, Coop!" Summer waved as she watched Marissa's red convertible drive down the road. She turned and unlocked the door. Creeping through the entrance hall, Summer darted upstairs and shoved the bags of shopping in her closet. She kicked off her stilettos and went back downstairs.

"Cohen!" Where was he? She checked every room and went to look in the garage. No car. Summer shrugged and flopped on the couch, reaching for the remote. She was sure that Sex In The City would be on at least one channel…

Seth strolled through South Coast quickly, stopping at a shop window every now and again.

He'd been there an hour, much to his displeasure, before he found it. He'd found Summer's present. It glinted away in the shop window and had no hesitation when the shop assistant drifted over.

"Can I help you Sir?" Seth pointed at the glass.

"I'll take it!"

* * *

"Hmmm, nope nothing!" Summer clicked on the mouse angrily.

She was angry about the lack of re-runs of 'Sex In…' so she'd invaded Seth's study/office computer. Out-bidded again for those amazingly cheap gorgeous Manolo's.

Summer slammed on the keyboard. In her fury though she'd been sent somewhere weird. Oh god, music memorabilia. Great.

But something caught her eye. 'Death Cab signed telecaster guitar…" Summer's heart leapt and she clicked on the link. She scanned the text and smiled. This was perfect, for Seth.

The time was running out soon so she bidded quickly and waited nervously. Half an hour later she received confirmation that she'd got it.

"Yey!" Summer squealed jumping up and down on her seat. But when she calmed down, she realised that this probably wasn't enough.

She sat in deep thought, something she rarely did, racking her brain. Then she got it. It'd require a lot of phone calls but, yeah!

Summer ran into the living room, grabbing her black book which contained all her phone numbers.

* * *


	5. The Greatest Gift

Thanks for the reviews! This is the last holiday themed chapter, some exciting stuff coming up!

Thanks xx

(btw) In my story its around 2009/10Iworked it outfrom them being 16 in 2003 and they're around 22/23 in my story - not v. accurate, math is not my strong point!

**

* * *

The Greatest Gift**

"The most festive super holiday known to man is upon us. Get excited!"

Summer, Marissa and Ryan stared back at Seth in disbelief. This had to be a new record. He'd now been talking for half an hour, at least, non stop about Christmukkah.

Summer patted Seth on the back gently as he drunk his milkshake.

"Ok Cohen, can we talk now?" Seth took no notice and nibbled his fries.

Christmukkah was into its third day and Seth was in his element. They were enjoying a lunch at the diner, Summer was also happy. They never seemed to hang out all together much anymore, despite her efforts.

The waitress passed, setting down the cheque. Ryan dug out his wallet and threw down some notes.

"This one's on me," he announced, returning his arm around Marissa's slender shoulders.

"Thanks buddy," Seth said, his mouth full of cheeseburger, Summer nudged him and he swallowed.

"Sorry."

Summer smiled and drained her glass. The waitress returned with the change, which Ryan pocketed as they all rose. When they stepped out side, Marissa shivered. Summer grinned.

"Coop, you don't seriously think it's cold?" Summer laughed.

"Hey we don't all live in New York," Marissa grinned. The four strolled onto the pier, looking out at the ocean.

"I love the holidays," Seth smiled wrapping his arm around Summer.

* * *

"Hey Summer, It's Kirsten. Just calling to let you know it's here, arrived this morning. I put it where you asked. Bye honey."

Seth replayed the message, trying to work out what it meant.

Summer was hidden behind the door in her bathrobe, having just been in the shower. Tonight was the Newport Group's Christmas Party.

As it finished playing for the third time, Summer revealed herself. Seth jumped as she cleared her throat.

"What are you doing?" Summer asked.

"Uh, I was just… My mom left you a message," Seth said.

"I know. And?"

"What does it mean?" Seth asked. Summer walked towards him slowly and leaned in as she were about to kiss him but stopped.

"None of your business Cohen. Are you going to get dressed we gotta go soon and you've gotta tame this," Summer giggled, wrapping a strand of his curly hair around her finger and letting it go.

"Aww, come on Summer! Please tell me!" Seth pleaded. Summer pushed him away playfully.

"You'll find out later, now go get dressed!"

* * *

"Shrimp and Leek Crescent? Crab and Brie Filo? " A young blonde haired waiter offered the little morsels on his silver tray to Seth.

He simply sniggered and walked away. Seth felt inside his pocket to make sure Summer's present was still there. He took a glass of champagne from a passing waitress and downed it in one gulp.

"hey, Kirsten," Summer hugged her.

"Aww hi honey, you look great," Kirsten smiled warmly.

"Uh, so have you checked it out? Is it ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine. He's gonna love it." Summer nodded, looking relieved.

"So which room is it in?" Summer asked.

"Go through that door, down the hall and it's the second on the left," Kirsten pointed.

"Thanks, Kirsten, for everything." Kirsten nodded and patted her on the shoulder. Summer walked off to find Seth.

* * *

"Oh, yeah. I've still got the boat but I don't really teach anymore." Seth was talking to a guy from the Yacht Club who looked about 120 and not very interested.

Summer grabbed him from behind.

"Uh, could you excuse us?" Summer smiled to the Yacht Guy. She dragged Seth down into the building and pushed him into a dark room.

"Summer what are you doing?" Seth cried as he walked into a table. She pushed him onto a couch.

"Ready for your present?" She asked heading for the light switch.

"Oh yeah! Who are you dressed up as this time? Catwoman?" Seth said excitedly.

"Shhh!" Summer fumbled for the light switch. She touched it gently and the room lit up.

Seth stared around in awe. White lights were strung everywhere and formed the words 'Happy Christmukkah Cohen' on one wall.

"Holy Moses! Summer it's fantastic!" Seth cried. Summer smiled and pulled out a black silk blindfold and wrapped it around his head gently. He didn't protest, just merely sat there waiting in excitement.

Summer opened the storage closet and got out the guitar case which was wrapped in a huge golden ribbon and a large rectangular box, also wrapped in gold.

She set the box on his knee softly and took off his blindfold. He stared down at it and began unwrapping it carefully. Inside the box was a large leather bound book with

'Christmukkah 2009' written in gold leaf on the front. He looked at Summer, puzzled.

"Open it," she said, trying to hide her nervousness. He opened it and found a piece of writing on the first page.

"You want me to read it to you?" Summer asked. Seth nodded, passing her the book.

"Ok," she cleared her throat and began.

"Seth, I didn't really know what to get you this year. You're not that easy to shop for! So I got creative and made this book for you. I spent a long time on it to make it perfect. I hope you like it. It contains lots of photos and just plain junk really from all the time we've been together. The past 6 years have been the best of my life, and I know that they've been for you too. We've been through so much, maybe not as much as Ryan and Marissa, but we have had our share of drama, and here we are! I know I can be such a bitch sometimes but I hope you know how much you mean to me. I dug out all this stuff which I know will mean a lot to you. I had accomplices though and I couldn't have done it without your Mom, Coop or Ryan! You can keep this forever and you'll always know that I care about you so much. Happy Christmukkah! Love you always. Summer xxx (or Little Miss Vixen)"

* * *

Seth stared at her and for the first time ever, was speechless.

Summer passed him the book and he flicked through it. There were pages of photos from high school and college.

Ryan and Marissa and Summer and himself at graduation. The prom photos. Pictures Summer had saved that he'd drawn.

And on the last page was a huge picture of them both that had been taken only a couple of weeks ago, his favourite.

"So uh, do you like it?" Summer asked nervously. He laughed.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" He kissed her passionately.

"Oh yeah I got you that signed Death Cab Guitar too," Summer waved her hand in its direction. Seth leapt up and pulled the ribbon off. He inspected it and came back to her.

"Oh my god Summer!" he laughed reaching into his pocket for the gift.

"Close your eyes," he said. He got out the box and placed it in her palm and stood back. Her eyes flicked open and she unwrapped the small box and her eyes glinted as she opened it.

Inside it lay a white gold and diamond bracelet that glinted at every angle. Her eyes filled with tears as she took it out and spotted a heart charm near the clasp. It was studded with diamonds and it was engraved with a message. 'Love you Summer' and she flipped it over, 'Love Cohen xox'.

Placing the box on a coffee table she looked up at Seth and hugged him tightly. She kissed him and they fell onto the couch.

"Oh and I rented the Wonder-Woman costume again," She laughed.

"Oh Summer you just keep on giving don't you?"

"Hey you know my motto, Give and You Shall Receive," She said seductively.

"Best Christmukkah Ever huh?" she whispered softly.

"Definitely."

* * *


	6. The Guest List

(a.n.) Just like to point out that Ryan and Marissa never got kicked out of Harbour Schoolin my story!**

* * *

**

The Guest List

"Okay, we need to have this done by the end of this week. We need a very open window for R.S.V.P. Marissa, are you listening to me?" Julie snapped. Marissa was staring blankly out of the window.

Her mother pouted at her, hand on hip. It was the first week in March which meant that the wedding was only 3 months away.

The guest list was being finalised and so far over 150 guests had been invited. Julie was trying to attract as much attention to it as possible, it was going to be Newport's event of the year.

"Well that's about it, Summer and Marissa I need the finalised copy of the guest list by the end of the day so it can be sent away to the calligrapher," Julie smiled and snapped her large black ring-binder shut.

Kirsten picked up a large book full of numbers and swept out of the room to ring around for a photographer. Julie slipped all her folders and books into her large Louis Vuitton purse, walking over to her daughter to kiss her briefly on the cheek.

She waggled her long gold nails at Summer as she exited the room.

"Okay Marissa, I am so excited about your wedding but I think that your mom has lost her mind," Summer said seriously. Marissa giggled and stood up.

"Hey you know what she's like, you just gotta sit back and let her have her moments. Anyway its kinda fun, reminds me of being in Social Committee."

Summer gathered the loose sheets of paper she had been doodling on while Julie was 'having her moment'.

The two headed out into the Coopers foyer and then out into the blinding sunlight. Summer threw her purse into the backseat of her BMW, as did Marissa and they set off for Signet, the new coffee shop on the beach front.

* * *

"Oh, come on Coop! We need to get it finished then we can shop for the rest of the afternoon!" Summer scribbled out some names on her pad. Marissa shrugged and sipped her latte. 

Julie had already invited about a hundred people that she and her dad knew- mainly significant members of the community.

"How about people from high school?" Summer suggested.

"Yeah! Oh my god that'd be great, like a reunion!" Marissa said excitedly. They began to make a list of all the people they could think of. An hour later they'd filled 3 pages of Summer's notebook.

* * *

"I can't do this," Ryan groaned. He placed the pen down and held his head in his hands. 

"Aww, come on man, it's only a list," Seth swigged his coke that he'd just extracted from the fridge.

Marissa had instructed Ryan to make a list of everyone he wanted to invite to the wedding and he had about 10 names.

Most of the people from his past had screwed him over and left on a bad note. He'd floated the concept of Theresa with Marissa and she'd agreed, only after finding out she was married to a guy named Liam from Atlanta.

"You need a break," Seth exclaimed. Ryan looked up at Seth, eyebrows raised.

"Ninja's?" Ryan smiled. Seth nodded.

"That Playstation's calling me buddy." Seth hurried off to the pool-house, Ryan following at a slower pace.

* * *

Summer dropped Marissa at her house shortly after, Summer had thought of a few more people and decided to look them up. She sat on a sun-lounger by the small pool in her yard and picked up her cell phone, dialling Seth's number. 

Seth's pocket vibrated.

"You gonna answer that man?" Ryan asked. Seth frowned, furiously pushing buttons.

"Can't do that Ryan, your ninja ass is mine." Ryan stopped and stared at Seth, who shrugged.

"Sorry." He put down the controller and took out his cell, looking at the front.

"It's Summer." Ryan nodded continuing to push the buttons frantically.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hi Cohen, Wait what's that noise, you're supposed to be working on the guest list!"

"Sorry my darling I shall turn it off immediately." He made a face at Ryan, imitating Summer.

"Has Chino finished the list?"

"We're working on it."

"Good, I was just going to look some people from high school up, anyone you want me to find in particular?"

"Well I'm just torn between the water polo players who peed in my shoes or the cheerleaders who spread those awful rumours about me and that homely Swedish exchange student."

"It was a German exchange student. Anyway that's not the point, I mean friends," Summer snapped.

"Let me just ask Ryan," Seth turned and asked Ryan who shrugged.

"How helpful, thank you," Seth replied sarcastically.

"He isn't bothered really. I can think of a few I guess, Luke, Lindsay, Alex? Oh and how about Anna?"

"Oh my god Cohen! How can you even suggest her!" Summer cried.

"Aww, come on Summer! You were kinda friends before she left."

"What? I was never friends with that skanky Tinkerbelle!"

"Summer… She was my friend and I haven't heard from her in years, that's it," Seth pleaded. Summer softened thinking of his classic puppy dog look he'd be giving her.

"But the last thing we need is something to come between us," Summer whined.

"She wont, I promise. Anyway you know how me and Anna never had any chemistry. _We_ do."

Summer sighed.

"Fine, I'll look her up. But if one thing happens I will kill you in your sleep."

"Thank you Summer, I owe you."

"Yeah you do." Summer hung up, sighing and going to Google Anna Stern, cursing under her breath.

* * *

Seth crept into the house, shoes in hand closing the door quietly. He looked at his watch. 11.49. Summer had told him to be back for at least 9. 

He cursed under his breath and poked his head around the living room door. Summer was slumped in front of the TV snoring. Seth smiled, deciding to use this to his advantage.

Beginning to walk normally, he entered the dark room and shut the door loudly behind him. Summer rolled over and her eyes flicked open.

"Cohen?" She yawned. He walked over and sat beside her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh I'm sorry Summer, I've been so quiet trying not to wake you."

"Huh? How long have I been asleep?" Seth stroked her hair smiling.

"Well I got In about 8.30," he lied, "And you were flat out. I didn't want to disturb you so I've been in my study."

Summer nodded and pulled herself up.

"Go and get in bed if you want, I'm just going to get a drink," Seth smiled flashing his dimples.

She stretched and left the room. Seth got up and knocked Summer's notebook off the couch. As he knelt down to pick it up he noticed a list of names, contact numbers and addresses.

His eyes flicked over the list and his heart sank as he saw the names of the people he'd loathed from high school.

All Social Committee and some of the Water polo team. Turning the page, something caught his eye.

Anna Stern

712 565 0432

Luke Ward

432 876 9873

Zach Stevens

219 738 8479

His jaw dropped. She'd invited Zach! He put the list on the coffee table and contemplated the guests that'd turn up at the 'wedding of the year'.

* * *


	7. The Ex Factor

( a.n.) Hi! Thank you so much for your great reviews! Im trying to update as fast as possible but it may slow down during the week when im at school so apology in advance. Here's some more chapters. Enjoy! xxxx

**

* * *

The Ex Factor**

"Cohen, I'm not discussing this any more!" Bang. The door slammed and Seth was looking at the dark shiny mahogany door.

He blinked and slumped on the couch as he heard his girlfriend stomp upstairs. This was now the fifth time they'd had this argument this week.

"_Oh so its okay for you to invite your skanky exes?" Summer shrieked._

"_Summer I think you're forgetting how he declared a war between us for you!"_

"_Cohen what are you talking about?" _

"_I just don't wanna loose you again! Is that so wrong?" Seth yelled. Tears welled up in Summer's eyes._

"_Anna and I fought for you! Now you wanna bring her back! How do you think I feel, huh? You are so self absorbed!" _

_Summer threw her note book at him with incredible forceand stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind her._

He got up and walked out to the garden, looking at the sunset on the horizon. Sighing deeply he thought about what he was going to next.

* * *

"Hi, this is Ms A. Stern. Could I please speak to Mr Levard?" Anna Stern sat back in her large leather office chair, holding a small white piece of paper.

She read it again, her brown eyes sweeping over the swirling gold letters.

'_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Ryan James Atwood and Marissa Kate Cooper on June 12th 2010. The wedding will take place…'_

"Hello Anna, how can I help you?" A deep voice startled her on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hello there Mr Levard, I've just been invited to a wedding in California and I'd like to leave as soon as possible, they're old friends that I haven't seen in a long time."

She closed her eyes as the man sighed very deeply.

"Oh, go on then, how much time would you like off?" Anna smiled widely, flashing her pearly white teeth, her eyes glinting in the sunlight pouring through her office window.

* * *

"Go away!" Summer sobbed, hearing a knock on the bedroom door where she'd been crying alone for half an hour, following the fifth argument she'd had with Seth this week.

"Summer please," Seth said through the door. He heard her sobs and opened the door, stepping into the darkened room.

She lifted her head up, her cheeks were tear and mascara stained and her eyes were bloodshot. He walked towards her slowly, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. She sniffed and looked into his eyes. Her expression softened and Summer moved closer towards him.

Seth extended his arm around her shoulders as she began to sob into his chest.

"I'm sorry too," she whispered, "I hate really fighting with you." Seth kissed her head tenderly and held her close.

"I know, I know."

"I, I just d, don't wanna loose you to her," Summer wept, "It'd destroy me." Seth nodded and rocked her in his protective arms gently as the sun set outside, veiling the room in darkness.

* * *

"Well done ladies. We have 168 R.S.V.P.'s and it's only been 2 weeks!" Julie grinned happily and leaned over to hug Marissa.

"Are you okay Summer?" Kirsten asked her looking concerned. Summer had been quiet all morning nearly.

"Yeah, no I'm fine," she grinned sipping her latte. She and Seth had made up but things were still a little tense.

She was planning on spending the rest of the day with him, they had to be on solid ground, the next few months were gonna be really hectic.

"So tomorrow we're finally having the dress fitting, right Mom?" Marissa asked excitedly.

"Definitely honey. We're fitting you, Summer, your sister and Savannah at Elegance in L.A. at around 1.30."

Savannah was Marissa's seven year old cousin who was in love with Ryan, which Marissa found hilarious.

All the ladies agreed to meet at the Cooper's at 10.30 so they'd get there in plenty of time.

* * *

Julie and Kirsten hurried out to shop for hats. Marissa turned to Summer.

"Sum, you're so not okay. What's wrong?"

"Oh Coop, I don't know if inviting people from high school was such a good idea, I mean if you think about it, we dated most of them."

Marissa thought about this and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right! I mean I invited Alex and she dated Seth as well as me!" Summer raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Oh Sum, don't worry. Seth is totally in love with you! He would never leave you and I checked out a few people's current relationship status."

Summer gasped.

"No way! Who?" Summer smelt gossip.

"Well, Luke has a girlfriend, Madison from Portland. Alex is with this guy Jake who's in band. And wait for this, Zach is engaged!"

"Ohmigod! Who to?" Summer shrieked.

"This girl Meg, she's a lawyer or something. I do my research," Marissa smiled. The doorbell went.

Summer followed her friend as she proceeded to the door.

"That's great! Seth will totally be cool with everything now! So did you find anything out about…" Marissa opened the door and there stood…

"Anna!" Marissa cried.

* * *


	8. The Promise

**(a.n) **hi,I hate this chapter! So i dont mind if you think it stinks, it does! Anyways, it had to be written so read and review. Thanks xxx**

* * *

**

The Promise

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Marissa hugged Anna who smiled widely.

"Well I got the invite and I haven't seen you guys in years so I decided to take a few months off work to see you!"

She turned and saw Summer.

"Hi Summer!" She leaned over and hugged her tightly. Her smile was definitely genuine.

"Well, come in!"

Anna followed the other two out into the garden and they all sat on the expensive oak dining furniture by the spectacular pool.

"Oh I forgot, congratulations!" Anna grinned towards Marissa.

"Thank you, I'm so excited. We're going for the fitting tomorrow," Marissa replied smiling ear to ear.

"So, Anna what do you do now?" Summer asked politely.

"Oh well I went to college in Pittsburgh and I moved to Japan to do some fashion designing but it didn't really work out so now I'm in comic books," she said. The girls looked at each other in awe.

"Wow, you're so lucky!" Marissa said, the envy apparent in her voice.

"We went to college in New York it was amazing! Actually Seth and I have lived there since we finished college," Summer said.

"Yeah, I hated the cold and Ryan hates heights so we came back. When we announced the engagement, Summer and Seth came back and they're living here now." Marissa sipped her ice tea, basking in the warm sunshine.

The girls sat and chatted happily until it got to lunch.

Summer hated to face up the fact that she was enjoying it and could've stayed the whole afternoon, Anna wasn't so bad.

She'd had an amazing life.

"So could we maybe meet up tonight? I haven't seen Seth or Ryan yet," Anna suggested.

"Sure, we could go to the Bait Shop, I think The Walkmen are on. Its great there Anna, we'll meet at my house around 9.00?"

Marissa arranged the evening and each girl went off for the afternoon.

* * *

"Wow Sum, you look great!" Seth stared as his girlfriend exited the bedroom. She sat on his lap.

He held her close, glad that they'd made up. She smelt great, she had worn Seth's favourite perfume, the Jean Paul Gautier Classique.

He began to kiss her, never wanting to let her go. Summer ran her fingers through his hair, she loved him so much.

"Come on Cohen, we're gonna be late," she whispered in his ear.

"No," Seth kissed her tenderly, "Lets not go."

She pulled away and stood up. Summer put her hand on her hip and waggled her finger at Seth seductively, telling him to come.

He sighed and dragged himself up, picking up the car keys.

"So what's this big surprise anyways?" Seth asked as they left the house.

"You'll see," Summer smiled. She hadn't told him bout Anna's visit. Summer wanted him to know that she was okay with her coming back.

Marissa was right, he really did love her.

* * *

"Anna!" Seth cried as he saw the shocking cropped blonde head bobbing next to Ryan.

He leapt over and hugged her.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?"

"I came for the wedding, a little early maybe, but I missed you all," she grinned hugging Summer.

"I had lunch with Summer and Marissa today, didn't she tell you?" Anna looked at Summer frowning. She looked at Seth and shrugged.

"I wanted to surprise you," Summer said quietly. Seth smiled.

"Hey, are you coming, the band's gonna go on soon," Ryan called. The five walked inside the Bait Shop and the guys went to get drinks.

Summer, Marissa and Anna found some seats upstairs.

"So, Anna we've been planning the bachelorette party, would you like to come?" Summer asked as they sat down. Anna smiled broadly.

"Sure, what are you doing?"

"Well it's more like a long 5 day break. We're staying in L.A. Spa and shopping in the day, hitting the clubs at night."

Marissa smiled as Summer went on about the extravagant weekend that she'd been planning for months but fell silent as the guys arrived. Seth looked at Ryan, puzzled at the girls' silence.

* * *

"So, what are you doing now?" Seth asked Anna. Summer was in deep conversation with Marissa and Ryan had gone for some air.

"Oh I'm in comic books," she said, casually sipping her drink. Seth's mouth fell open.

"No way!"

Anna nodded and smiled.

"That's so cool, you know I almost had my own comic book in high school but it never worked out.

It was called Atomic County and it was based around…" Anna squealed and Seth frowned.

"Oh my god! Atomic County was yours?" Anna cried. Seth nodded.

"I saw the pre release version and loved it! I was so disappointed when everything fell through, but the name I saw was Zach Stevens," Anna said looking puzzled.

"He was my partner. It didn't really work out. See Summer dated him for a while and it made things complicated. He's coming to the wedding actually I think…" Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Well, if you were interested, I could help you revive it. I'm quite high up at my company and we were looking for something new. I could pitch it. What do you say?"

Seth looked at the ground.

"Well that whole subject is very tetchy with Summer, it caused a lot of tension between us. I could ask but I make no promises."

Anna nodded and craned her neck to see the band.

* * *

The hours flew by, before they knew what they were doing, they were saying goodnight and going separate ways.

Seth and Summer arrived home around midnight.

"Why did you surprise me with Anna, Summer?" Seth asked as he perched on the bed, kicking off his shoes.

"I know that you were upset when she left and never contacted you and I've been a complete bitch these past few days," Summer called from the bathroom, "So I wanted to make it up to you."

She appeared at the doorway wearing a short crimson satin nightdress.

Summer walked over to Seth and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We're gonna get through this, I promise" Seth said, looking into Summer's dark eyes.

"I would never leave you, for anyone," he continued. Summer nodded.

"I know, neither would I." She tilted her head and they began to kiss, Summer unbuttoned his shirt and they fell back onto the bed.

"Now, where were we?" Seth grinned.

* * *


	9. The Last Taste Of Freedom

Hi, thank you so much for the reviews, youguys are so sweet! Here's the next chapter. Again, please keep reading and reviewing, reviews mean a lot.

Oh and **nefftys** dont worry i dont plan on doing any triangles. I **hate** them in theshow and as Seth says, 'they're pointy and have sharp edges, people get hurt'. Lol

Thanks xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

The Last Taste Of Freedom**

"I want you to be careful." Seth picked up Summer's bags, piling them in the trunk of his Range Rover.

"Cohen, for the last time, I promise I'll be careful. I can look after myself," Summer fixed her hair in her small mirror.

It was the first day of the Bachelor/Bachelorette Weekend and the second week in May which meant the wedding was closer than ever.

He opened the door for Summer, who climbed in, placing her purse in the back seat. Seth slammed the trunk shut and climbed in, reversing down the driveway.

* * *

"Promise me you'll be careful," Ryan looked at Marissa his blue eyes glinting in the hazy light.

She smiled and kissed him.

"Don't worry about me Ryan, I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. You're going to Vegas. Remember what happened last time?"

Ryan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey I'll keep Seth as far away from prostitutes as possible- in fact any girl. Summer might have a coronary if anything happens."

The two laughed and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you," Marissa whispered. Ryan nodded.

"I'll miss you too, but just think, the next time we go away, It'll be our honeymoon," Ryan said. Marissa's eyes lit up.

They started to kiss but were interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Ryan whispered, walking into the entrance foyer of their home. Marissa followed behind him.

"Chino!" Summer cried as Ryan opened the door. Seth waved from behind.

"You need to leave because bachelorette weekend has officially begun, Coop's last taste of freedom!"

Marissa gave Ryan her best innocent eyes as he gave her a warning look.

"Yeah Ryan, you better go, everyone will be here soon," Marissa kissed him as Seth brought in Summer's luggage.

"Uh-huh, those hot strippers will be waiting at our hotel and we can't be late," Summer smiled.

Ryan and Seth's mouths fell open and both stared at their girlfriend protectively.

"Kidding!" Summer laughed, going to hug Seth.

"No Strippers!" Seth warned. Summer nodded hugging him tightly. He looked down at her, feeling very wary about letting her go.

The doorbell went again. Julie, Kirsten, Caitlyn and her friend Mia were stood on the doorstep.

"Ryan, Seth! You've gotta go! The limo will be here soon!" Kirsten called, frowning at the boys.

"Okay, Come on Ryan." He turned back to Summer, kissing her one last time.

"Be careful, I love you," Seth told Summer. Ryan followed him out to the car and the guys drove off.

* * *

10 minutes later, the foyer was full of designer luggage as the small group of women chatted excitedly about their glitzy weekend.

The group consisted of Julie, Marissa, Summer, Kirsten, Hailey (who'd flown in that week), Anna, Marissa's cousin Lucy, Caitlyn and her friend Mia. The doorbell went again and the ladies whooped as Marissa was thrust forwards to answer it.

A tall male chauffeur stood before her. He wore a small black bow tie, but no shirt. His rippling upper body made every woman in the room gasp.

He had a black chauffeur's hat placed on top of his short dark hair and a pair of expensive black trousers hugging his legs.

"Marissa Cooper?" his deep, husky voice announced. She blushed as the others pointed furiously at her.

He stepped forwards and scooped her up. She shrieked as her carried her out to the waiting black limo.

The others screamed and ran out, piling in the limo. A tray of Dom Perignon was presented as the luggage was loaded and soon the car was departing Orange County.

"Anymore shirtless strippers, you're dead!" Marissa warned, smiling.

"Hey, I've got 'never-seen-a-dumbbell-Cohen' who has no abs whatsoever! I'm in heaven!" Summer laughed, downing her second glass of champagne.

* * *

"I love the Vegas!" Sandy announced stepping out into the Nevada warmth.

The small bachelor party looked at their fantastic accommodation in awe. Jimmy, Sandy, Seth and Ryan stood in the foyer of Caesar's Palace, receiving the keys to their deluxe suite.

Their four day break was one different to the girls.

A spree of gambling, drinking and whatever one gets up to when in Vegas. Yet again

Seth was in high spirits. He went out onto the large balcony overlooking the strip, Ryan following.

"Breathe it in Ryan. Your last taste of freedom my friend," Seth announced patting his friend on the back.

"Just think, in a matter of weeks, I'm going to be kind of related to Marissa Cooper, the tall, beautiful girl who didn't speak to me for 16 years. Weird old thing isn't it?"

Seth smiled as Ryan took a deep breath.

"You okay buddy?" Seth asked seeing Ryan staring blankly into space.

"Yeah, I just. I don't know if I'm ready for all this. I'm only 23 and I'm getting married," Ryan breathed.

"Well, think about it. Even if you walk away, which I'd advise you against doing because Summer will probably kill you and it'll be a violent death, you are never gonna forget Marissa. You two have been through so much it just makes sense that you're together."

Seth looked for a response.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess its normal to be nervous," Ryan nodded, looking reassured.

Seth smiled and turned back towards the room.

"Come on we're actually allowed to enter the casino!" Seth called his dad and Jimmy and the four set off for the packed casino.

* * *

"Oh my god, Summer this place is amazing!" Marissa jumped on the massive bed, laughing.

Summer smiled, happy to see her friend so happy, which wasn't a very easy accomplishment.

"Glad you like it Coop, anyways we'd better get ready, we're going out in a couple of hours. Our first night of L.A. freedom!"

Marissa leapt up and walked out onto the balcony. Summer dropped her bag and followed her out.

The city of L.A. was relatively quiet. But soon the curtain of darkness would fall and the city would be buzzing, full of life.

Marissa looked down at her shoes.

"Coop? You okay?" Summer looked over at her.

"Yeah, I mean no. Oh I don't know. It's just, am I doing the right thing?" Summer smiled and hugged Marissa.

"Oh, _Marissa_. Of course you are! I mean if Chino isn't right for you no one is. You two were made for each other! I mean after these past 6 years of angst, this is the light at the end of the tunnel," Summer said comfortingly.

Marissa laughed and agreed.

"I guess I just can't believe it, I mean, in a few weeks I'll be Marissa Atwood."

Marissa's eyes glinted as she looked out into the distance.

"Yeah, and just think, if Cohen and me got married we'd be kind of related," Summer grinned. Marissa frowned and then nodded, finally getting it.

"I always wanted a sister, I mean Cohen got Ryan so it makes sense I get you." Summer hugged Marissa again.

"Now come on, we gotta go out and make you remember how freedom feels!"

The girls turned back into the suite as the sun set in the distance, filling the room with golden beams.

* * *


	10. The Encounter

(A.N) Hey! Chapter 10 for you all to enjoy. You'regoing tomeet my villian in this one (evil laugh). I made him English beacuse, well im English and i like the idea of a brit character. Anyways please read and review as normal. Oh and if you have any suggestions about stuff i could add or take out then please tell me.

Thanks xxxxxxxx

**

* * *

The Encounter**

Seth's head was pounding.

'How much did I drink last night?' he thought rubbing his head. He tried to get up but couldn't.

Closing his eyes, he thought of the last couple of days. He'd pretty much won nothing and drank more than he had in a normal 3 months.

Even though they'd all been having an unbelievable time, Seth missed Summer so much.

He missed waking up next to her, her deep brown hair tucked neatly behind one ear. How she always smelt good.

Sighing, Seth rolled over slowly to look at the time. 2pm. Ugh, it was still early. How Ryan managed to get up before midday, he would never know.

Deciding to get up, Seth eased his sore head up slowly and blinked at the light streaming through the windows before setting off to get a shower.

* * *

"Wow, Coop your hair looks so good!" Marissa had just returned from the salon, looking incredible.

She smiled and twisted a lock of her blonde hair around her finger. Summer decided that she'd pay a visit there tomorrow.

"So where are we headed tonight?" Summer asked, zipping up her dark brown knee boots.

"Oh I don't know, Hailey said that she would pick today," Marissa replied smoothing her skirt.

There was a knock at the door, Marissa leapt up to answer it.

Caitlyn was stood outside, Mia hovering behind her. She was seventeen now but Julie wasn't letting her touch a drop of alcohol, well at least while she was around.

Caitlyn had been lucky enough to have the same good looks and flawless skin as Marissa as well as the ability to pound neat vodka.

"Hey, wow Riss your hair looks great! Are you nearly ready the limo's gonna be here soon?"

Marissa looked back at Summer who had just thrown her handbag across the room in looking for her lipstick.

"You go down, I'll be there soon," Summer called, entering the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Caitlyn and Marissa left, leaving Summer to hurry around the room gathering various items to go in her handbag.

As she moved her pink bathrobe off of her bed, a glimmer of silver caught her eye.

"Found you!" She held up her lipstick triumphantly before hurrying out and down to the foyer.

* * *

Summer ran out of the elevator, her eyes scanning the foyer for her friends.

She thought she'd spotted them so she ran over, grabbing the tall blonde from behind, thinking it was Marissa.

"Hey are you guys ready?" Summer cried eagerly. She stared up in horror as a very tall, very blonde and very not Marissa turned and glared at her.

"Who are _you_?" The blonde asked in a disgusted voice. Summer's eyes widened and she glared.

"who _do_ you think you are skank?" Summer spat.

"Hey at least I'm not wearing slutty off casts from Goodwill, ew," the blonde laughed, pointing at Summer's very expensiveChanel dress. Summer's mouth fell open.

"You little whor…" she started.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" The concierge stepped in front of Summer, his teeth sparkling as he flashed a cheesy smile.

Summer smiled sarcastically before stepping aside, gesturing for the concierge to come forward.

"Have you seen a small group of ladies, one very pushy with red hair, leave in a limo?" Summer asked.

"Oh yes, only a few minutes ago," the concierge replied. Summer cursed under her breath.

The man raised his eyebrows as Summer walked away. She couldn't believe that they'd left without her!

Sighing she decided to go to the bar. She could do with a Martini, stat.

* * *

"Can I have a large Martini please?" Summer placed her Chloe clutch on the shiny bar countertop as a large glass was placed in front of her.

"Thanks," she muttered, taking a huge gulp.

"Rough night?" A deep English accent floated across from Summer's right. She turned and saw a tall man, sat at the bar.

He had classic good looks, dark tousled hair, deep blue eyes and a large diamond in one ear. His clothes looked very worn though, a creased beige shirt was hanging over a pair of dark brown trousers which were slightly ripped at the bottom.

A battered travel bag laid beside his feet. Summer smiled.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I know the feeling," he downed his drink, asking the bartender for another. Holding out a hand, he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Bailey. Bailey Milligan." Summer shook his hand.

"Summer Roberts."

"So what happened Summer?" Bailey asked, sipping the fresh Bacardi and coke.

"Oh, my friends left without me," she sighed. He nodded knowingly.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, so are you having a bad night?" He shrugged.

"Well, I'm kind of having a bad month, I'm not originally from here you see, obviously from my accent. I'm an entrepreneur. Came over here about six months ago, was doing great but in the last month, well, I went bust. My company's gone and so is my money." He sighed and took a huge gulp of his drink.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Summer smiled kindly. Bailey laughed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I get by. I'm thinking of moving anyway. I was thinking near the beach."

"I live near the beach," Summer said, "Newport in Orange County." Bailey raised his eyebrows.

"Hey that's so weird, I was thinking of moving there!" Summer laughed.

"Hey that's great, it's a beautiful place. I mean, my boyfriend and me lived in New York for a while but we missed it in Newport. We grew up there. It's home, y'know." Bailey's eye's widened when she said boyfriend.

* * *

Suddenly, Summer's clutch started to vibrate.

"Oh, sorry, let me just take this." She took out her cell, flipping the lid.

"Hey, Cohen," Summer said, walking over to a quiet corner.

"Hey, Sum. How are you?" Seth said.

"Great. They just left without me, so I'm sat all alone at the bar," she whined.

"You're alone? Are you okay? How could they leave without you?" Seth sounded concerned.

"Oh Seth, stop worrying, I'm fine!" She contemplated telling him about her new friend, but decided she wouldn't.

"Look, I'm fine, I'm just gonna have another drink and then go to bed," Summer continued.

"Okay, just be careful. I miss you." Summer grinned.

"Aww, I miss you too, now you be careful Cohen. And stay away from girls!" she laughed.

"Hey I learnt my lesson before, I love you.

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye." Summer closed the lid and went to sit back down.

"Boyfriend?" Bailey asked. Summer raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry, couldn't help but overhear," he apologised.

"Yeah." She finished her Martini and before she knew it, another was placed in front of her.

* * *

Marissa ran through the foyer, heading for the bar. She knew that Summer would be there.

The least she could do is buy her a drink. It'd be a hell of a lot easier to apologise if she was drunk.

Hovering by the door, scanning the room, Marissa spotted Summer at the bar, laughing loudly with a guy.

"Summer! Oh my god I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Marissa hugged her friend warmly.

"Oh don't' worry Coop. I'm fine!" Summer giggled.

"This is Bailey, he's been keeping me company," she gestured towards the guy on her right.

Bailey extended an arm. Marissa shook it hurriedly.

"Hey Sum, how's about we go to bed, it's late," Marissa helped her stand up. Bailey rose as well.

"Well I guess this is goodbye, Summer. Could we maybe meet up sometime again, I've really enjoyed it tonight."

"Yeah, sure. Hey I'll give you my number, call me if you move to Newport and I'll take you out," Summer scrawled her number on a napkin and handed it to him.

"Great! Actually you could bring your boyfriend and I'll bring my girlfriend, Kate." Summer grinned.

"Perfect! I'd better be going anyways, bye Bailey, it was great talking to you tonight." Summer shook his hand.

"You too, bye Summer oh and Marissa." Marissa nodded politely and her and Summer exited the bar.

Bailey watched them leave, his blue eyes glinted malevolently, and hedrew out a flashy cell phone, dialling a number.

"B.M here. Found the perfect girl. Find out all you can about Summer Roberts from Newport, California. Thanks."

He snapped the phone shut, drained his glass and strode out of the bar without a glance back.

* * *


	11. The New Tenant

(A.N) Hi, sorry i havent updated for a while, school has been crazy! There'll be many updates this weekend as i have more free time than in the week.So here is chapter 11, the plot thickens... Again please read and review, reviews help spur me on!

Thanks again!xxxxxxx

**

* * *

The New Tenant**

Seth entered the darkened room, trying to be as quiet as possible. He could see Summer's silhouette curled up in the bed.

As he stared longingly at his girlfriend, Seth didn't watch where his feet were headed and tripped over the chest at the foot of the bed.

He dove onto the floor. Summer rolled over and turned on the lamp.

"Cohen?" she yawned as Seth moaned from the floor. He got up slowly and blinked at the light pouring from the bedside table.

"Hi Summer, I tried not to wake you but,"

"… the coheny cohenisms in your body stopped you." Summer smiled finishing his sentence.

"Yeah I guess," Seth pulled off his clothes until he was in his boxers and climbed into bead alongside Summer.

He stared into her gorgeous dark eyes, realising he was finally home.

"I missed you so much," he said, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Me too, I'm glad you're home," Summer replied, reaching over to turn out the light.

"Night Cohen," she whispered returning to his warm embrace.

"Night Summer."

* * *

"Ok ladies, status report. We have a total of 187 replies to invitations. We have hair, make up, transport and photography sorted and booked. The dresses should arrive tomorrow and the men's fitting is next week. Rehearsal dinner on Thursday 10th at The Arches, 8pm, with 30 guests in attendance. Ladies, we are all but 2 weeks from lift off."

Julie smiled widely at her small congregation of Summer, Kirsten and Marissa.

"I just can't believe we're nearly here!" Julie wiped away an imaginary tear. She paused as three stunned faces looked back at her.

Julie was unfazed though as she scooped up her pad and swept out of the room briefly saying she had to confirm with the caterers.

Kirsten ran after her calling, 'Julie I've already done it!"

Summer stared blankly into space. Marissa waved a hand in front of her face and she blinked quickly.

"You okay Sum?"

"Wha…? Oh yeah, I uh, I just can't believe it's so close!" Summer smiled warmly at her friend.

"Oh my god I know! I can't wait, I've got, like, permanent butterflies!" Marissa laughed looking nervous.

"Don't worry Coop, everything is going to be great, I promise."

"Thanks," Summer hugged her friend. Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring in her bag.

"Hello?"

"Hi Summer, its Bailey, from L.A.?" His deep English accent swept into Summer's ear.

"Oh hi! How are you?" Summer smiled.

"I'm great, I'm in Newport for the day so I thought we could maybe meet for coffee?"

"Sure, how bout Signet on the beach?"

"Yes, perfect see you in half an hour."

"Kay, bye." The line went dead as he hung up. Summer shut the lid and smiled to herself.

"Who was that?" Summer jumped as she remembered that Marissa was next to her.

"Oh, uh, it was Seth, he got finished so we're gonna meet for coffee," she lied. Marissa nodded and continued to doodle on her notepad.

* * *

"She coming?" A husky British voice asked. Bailey placed his phone in his trouser pocket.

"Yeah." He was sat the passenger seat of a large Mercedes. A large man was sat in the drivers seat.

They were parked outside of a grubby apartment near the beach. Bailey stared at it through the window.

"Do I _really_ have to stay here?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Hey, you haven't seen the interior yet mate," the large guy said, climbing out of the car and walking to the front door.

His chubby fingers wrapped around the key and he unlocked it.

Bailey got out of the car and followed his friend into the apartment. He stared in awe at his surroundings.

It was horrendous. A damp, stale smell lingered in the air. A torn couch sat on a stained green carpet, the walls had chunks missing.

"You've got to be kidding!" The large guy chuckled.

"Fraid not mate. Don't worry though, while you're out, it'll be made up. It's not gonna be the Ritz but it'll be liveable."

"Liveable? Oh god, what have I gotten into?"

"Hey, don't worry. We gotta fool this chick which means the story has gotta be good. Anyway I did some research, asked around, her boyfriend's family practically owns Newport and he dad is a private plastic surgeon. This bird aint poor. We'll get a major payday if you do the job right."

The large guy looked at Bailey, his eyes widening.

"You still in," he asked. Bailey looked around him and nodded.

"Definitely."

* * *


	12. The Pieces Fit

(A.N) Hey, second update for today. **WritingOnMyWall** thank you its so nice that you look forward to reading my story! Please keep r/r

Thanks everyone xoxoxoxox

**

* * *

**

**The Pieces Fit **

"So, when do I get to meet your boyfriend?" Bailey asked, his words rolling casually off of his tongue. Summer shifted in her seat.

"Uh, soon. Its just we're gonna be pretty busy the next couple of weeks, with the wedding and…" Summer rambled.

"Its okay, when you are both free," Bailey said calmly. Summer pulled up outside Bailey's house in her sleek BMW.

They'd been for coffee which turned into lunch and it was the evening before either of them knew it.

"So, I'll call you tomorrow, if you aren't doing anything?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, sure," Summer smiled politely.

"Listen Summer, I love that you've been keeping me company, its just since I went broke I lost all my friends, and now I've made a new one.

"Aww, you're sweet," Summer said giggling. Bailey smiled and got out of the car. He waved as she reversed her car out of the small place in front of the house.

As she disappeared from sight, Bailey smiled smugly and entered the apartment.

* * *

"Hey, where've you been?" Seth glanced up from his laptop as his girlfriend entered the

room.

"Oh, uh, I've been with Marissa," Summer lied casually removing her jacket.

"What have you been doing?"

"Oh, Anna and me have been hard at it trying to get the pre release copy up to scratch," Seth said, typing rapidly. Summer nodded.

She'd, barely, agreed to the whole comic-book-revival thing purely to show Seth that she trusted him. He was ecstatic and Summer was happy too, she knew how much the comic mean to him, still meant to him.

He'd given it up for her, even though it was his dream. The least she could do was let him revive it, he was starting to hate writing for the magazine.

Summer flopped onto the couch beside Seth. He closed the lid of his laptop and placed it on the coffee table. Summer rested her shoulder on Seth's shoulder.

"So, we haven't talked really since we got back from our trips, what did you get up to?" Seth asked, twirling a lock of Summer's ebony hair around his finger playfully.

"Oh actually you know that night when I got left alone, I met someone," Summer said quietly, she had to tell him and he wouldn't get jealous, she hoped.

"Oh, who?"

"Oh this guy Bailey, he's from England. He was at the bar and we got talking. I felt so bad for him, his company went belly up and he went broke, poor guy. He was on about moving to Newport actually…" Summer trailed off.

"Hey, glad you met someone new, I'd like to meet him, never really known a British guy," Seth said smiling.

"Really? I mean he called me today and he's living in the sleaze-ass apartment, I feel bad for the guy," Summer said quietly.

"I was thinking we could take him out for the night, well him and his girlfriend," Summer continued.

"Sure, when ever we have some free time," Seth agreed. Summer leant up and kissed him.

"For now, lets just have some alone time, huh?" Summer said, raising her eyebrows.

"_Oh_, good old Seth/Summer time," Seth grinned, kissing Summer. They got up and Seth chased Summer out of the room and upstairs.

"I've missed this." Seth thought.

* * *

"So this is the famous Seth Cohen?" Bailey reached forward and shook Seth's hand as

Summer smiled at the two.

"I've heard a lot about you," Bailey said, smiling at Summer. Seth's eyes widened.

"Oh, good. So where's your girlfriend?" Seth asked, looking around.

"Oh, uh," Bailey shifted uncomfortably.

"We had a huge fight, see she went back to England, long distance relationships are tough," Bailey shrugged as Summer rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Okay, well buddy welcome to Newport. How bout the diner? You hungry?" Seth rubbed his stomach longingly looking at Summer.

"Okay, come on Cohen, lets feed you!" Summer laughed, linking his arm. Bailey followed from behind, watching the couple joke and laugh. They were just so perfect. Summer was head to toe in designer.

Her shoes alone would have cost at least $500. And Mr Newport, the guy who would inherit a town.

Bailey grinned, they were the perfect targets, he might as well have slapped at million dollar price tag on Summer's head.

* * *

"You ready man?" Seth smiled as Ryan climbed in Seth's car. They were on their way to the fitting for their tuxes.

"So did you meet this guy?" Ryan asked as they drove down the road.

"Yeah," Seth muttered. Ryan's eyes widened.

"And?"

"There's, you're gonna think I'm crazy but, there's something not right about him," Seth said, his eyes focused on the road.

"Why, what's off?" Ryan asked, looking confused.

"I dunno man but there's something definitely wrong."

"Okay," Ryan said slowly.

"Well, every time Summer spoke he like, stared at her, hanging on her every word. I just, he better not…" Seth's grip tightened on the wheel.

Ryan nodded slowly and turned to face the road, falling silent. Seth's eyes glimmered,

Ryan could tell that they were full of fear, he'd seen it before. When Ryan told Seth he was leaving because Theresa was pregnant and when Seth had to face Summer after running away.

Yep it was fear.

"It'll be okay buddy, anyway we've got enough to think about," Ryan said, his voice filling with nerves.

Seth smiled, seeing Ryan nervous was a weird thing.

* * *

"Hey Anna." Seth smiled and hugged his friend, letting her in.

"I thought that we could do some more work before the next few days of madness begin," Anna said entering Seth's house.

"Where's Summer?" Anna asked as she sat on the couch in the study, taking a large file out of her purse.

"I dunno, with _Bailey_," Seth muttered.

"Oh, what's this new friend like? You met him?"

"Yep, we went out last night. There's something not right though…" Seth trailed off as he turned on the P.C.

"Like what?" Anna asked.

"Well, Ryan thinks I'm crazy but he just has a vibe. He stares at Summer when ever she opens her mouth, like she's some sort of goddess and has an amazing disappearing girlfriend. Oh and he's broke, not something Summer usually finds attractive but he's got a whole sob story. He also has an English accent."

Seth took a deep breath and looked at Anna. She was thinking.

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"I don't know, a really bad plot in a weekly drama?" Seth said sarcastically.

"No! One word. Oliver." Seth dropped his pen and turned around slowly.

"Think about it. AWOL girlfriend, a sob storied past and he practically worships Summer." Anna looked at Seth comfortingly.

"I'm not saying that its true its just, keep a close eye on this Seth. For Summer's sake." Seth sat back in his chair, staring out of the window.

His ears roared and his chest pounded. All the pieces fit. No, it couldn't be…

* * *


	13. The Happy Couple Pt 1

(A.N) Hi, here's the wedding chapter, actually i split them into two parts because it'd be a really long single chapter. Hope you like it!

Thanks xoxoxoxoxoxo

p.s thankyou for the awesome reviews!

**

* * *

****The Happy Couple **

**Part 1 **

**'Mayhem!'**

Seth sat alone in the darkened room, buried in his thoughts. It was 5am and today was the day that the past year had been leading up to.

Yes today was Saturday 12th June, the day the Marissa became a part of the Cohen family, he Coopers and Cohen's would be joined, again. Seth hadn't slept a wink that night.

He was sat in the bedroom, in his large armchair by the window. Ryan was in the guest room as Summer had slept at Marissa's.

He'd only briefly seen her yesterday evening, she'd spent the majority of the day with Marissa and part of it with Bailey.

Apparently she'd been job hunting with him and helping him paint his apartment. He wanted to tell her his fears, but hadn't been able to, thinking about how it ripped Ryan and Marissa apart…

But it was only because he cared about her. He didn't think that she'd see it like that though.

* * *

Seth heard footsteps as Ryan padded into his bedroom, turning on the light.

"You okay buddy?" Seth asked, looking at Ryan who'd gone a very pale shade.

"Uh, yeah I'm just really nervous," Ryan said, sitting slowly on the bed.

"Anyway why are you sat in the dark?" He asked.

Seth shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep." He thought about telling Ryan about why, but he had enough to deal with.

Him and Marissa didn't leave for their 3 month 'jaunt-around-the-world' honeymoon, so tomorrow would be perfect.

The two guys sat in silence, a very rare occasion. Ryan drew paler and after 15 minutes he ran out of the room and into the bathroom, clutching his stomach.

Seth grinned.

"It'll be while before I put myself through this man," Seth said entering the bathroom where Ryan flushed the toilet and began to brush his teeth hastily.

Ryan looked up at Seth and glared.

* * *

The high pitched alarm rang through the dark room. Summer rolled over and hit the snooze button.

She was about to go back to sleep when her eyes flicked open.

It was finally here.

The day that she'd been planning for the past year. She threw the duvet away and sprang out of bed, leaping out of the room.

She ran into Marissa's room and screamed as loud as she could. Marissa groaned before remembering and leaping up screaming.

The two girls jumped and danced on the huge bed for ages.

"Coop! You're getting married!" Summer cried.

"I know! Ohmigod we gotta start getting ready, the ceremonies at 3.30pm and it's like 6am already!"

Summer gasped, dove off the bed, and raninto the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey son!" Sandy entered the house and hugged Seth tightly.

Jimmy nodded at Seth as the two men stood in the doorway.

"Hey dad you're like an hour early," Seth said.

"Ah, I know son but James and myself were kicked out of our own homes close to dawn by our wives, can you believe it?" Sandy chuckled.

"So where is he?" Jimmy asked looking around.

"Oh, Ryan's probably throwing up still, we got up at 5.30 and he has been in that bathroom since. I volunteered to hold his hair but he kinda punched me, hard."

Sandy smiled sympathetically and went upstairs, calling Ryan. Jimmy left to fetch in the tuxes from the car.

Seth went out to help.

"So have you seen Marissa today?" Seth asked.

"No, Julie kicked me out at six this morning. I went over to your Dad's but your mom made us leave at seven." Jimmy smiled at Seth.

"Well I guess it's gonna be a crazy day," Seth said.

"Are you kidding, everyone will have lost their minds by midday!"

Jimmy chuckled as the two men walked back into the house.

* * *

It was mayhem at Marissa's.

It was 7am and the house was full of people. Flowers, dresses, hats, hair appliances and make up bags littered the floor.

Julie was in overdrive, she'd already screamed at the assistants they'd hired for the day, reducing one to tears.

She meant well but Kirsten was following her around, cleaning up the mess she was making. Marissa hadn't been seen for a whole hour due to a strict moisture soak and massage to calm her.

Summer was checking the flowers that were arriving and trying to keep the house clean while being chased by a hairstylist.

Marissa's little cousin Savannah was throwing several tantrums, one of which included a very expensive hair clip being stamped on.

Kirsten sent Julie for a cool down break outside but when she exited, she nearly had a coronary.

Caitlyn was stood behind a tree with her friend Mia, a little bottle of Vodka being drained between them.

Julie nearly erupted as she dragged Caitlyn upstairs and locked her in a guest room, sending Mia in a different one.

Summer sat on the couch amongst hundreds of gifts, closing her eyes.

It was definitely mayhem.

* * *

After 8 and a half hours, the house was calm. Marissa had locked herself in her bedroom, and faint sobs could be heard from outside.

Summer coaxed Marissa to let her in. She was stood by the window, a tissue held to her face.

She was dressed in her long white, gold and cream gown, her hair in a gorgeous up-do, a very expensive diamond tiara placed on top of her freshly highlighted blonde hair.

Summer stood by the door in awe.

"Wow." Summer breathed, as Marissa turned. She grinned and hugged her best friend tightly.

"So, are you ready? The cars are gonna be here soon, oh and your Dad arrived like, 2 minutes ago."

"My dad's here?" Marissa whimpered looking happier.

"Yeah, he's dying to see you! Caitlyn is like so mad at your Mom, kinda reminds me of when you were her age," Summer giggled.

"Kay I'm ready." Marissa started for the door.

"Coop?" Summer said. She turned back.

"Yeah Sum?"

"For the record, you look amazing, and if Ryan doesn't treat you well I swear to god I will strangle him!" Summer laughed.

"Thanks Sum," Marissa hugged Summer.

"Its just, promise me we'll still all hang out together," Summer said.

"Oh summer, just because I'm getting married, it doesn't mean I'm gonna stop being your friend, we'll always be friends." Marissa said.

Summer smiled and helped Marissa attach her veil to her tiara.

She opened the door and Marissa grabbed Summer's hand.

A horn sounded from outside and Marissa squeezed Summer's hand.

"This is it then," Summer whispered, "You ready?"

"More than ever."

* * *


	14. The Happy Couple Pt 2

(A.N) Hey everyone! Here's the second part of the wedding. I included Ryan and Marissa's 'song' as the theme of the chapter. It was originally sung by Alphaville but covered by Youth Group on The O.C. in 'The Last Waltz'. Well read on and enjoy. Please give me your reviews!

xoxoxoxox

**Disclaimer** I do not own and am not associated with The O.C. or 'Forever Young' by Alphaville.

**

* * *

**

**The Happy Couple Part 2**

'**Forever Young'**

Summer climbed out of the car, the other bridesmaids behind her. She looked at the large chapel ahead of her, where Julie married Caleb, seeing the packed congregation Summer shivered. It was so scary.

She clutched her bouquet and waited by the entrance for Marissa. She glanced behind into the church and saw Ryan, Seth and Sandy stood by the front. Seth waved at Summer.

She grinned and waved back.

"Look, she's coming!" Savannah cried, spotting the vintage black Bentley in the distance.

Summer took a deep breath, fingering her dress. The golden silk slipped through her fingers like liquid.

The car pulled up outside and Jimmy jumped out, running around to the other side where his daughter was being helped out by the driver.

Summer smiled at her friend. Marissa smiled back, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"You'll be fine," Summer mouthed as the photographer snapped away. Marissa took a deep breath, linking her fathers arm tightly.

"I love you kiddo," he said as the music started.

"I love you too Daddy."

Summer clasped Savannah's hand and they followed Marissa and her father up the aisle, every note of the music making Ryan's heart want to fall out of his chest.

They reached the altar, the sound of Julie sniffling in the background.

Ryan took Marissa's hand softly and the vicar started to speak.

* * *

The congregation cheered as the bells began to chime. Ryan and Marissa kissed passionately, their two best friends looking on.

Ryan clasped her hand and they walked out of the church, the photographer waiting to pounce. Seth stood by the altar, wiping away a tear, trying to be discreet.

"Cohen? Are you crying?" Summer giggled as she hugged him tightly.

"Me, no! The pollen in this place is outrageous." Summer laughed and took his hand, exiting the church.

The happy couple were stood under a large tree, having their photo taken as Seth and Summer appeared.

"Hey, how about a picture of the fantastic four?" Seth said, tapping the photographer on the shoulder.

"Sure, big smiles everyone!" Seth and Summer held onto each other and they all smiled, feeling genuinely happy.

"So, Mrs Atwood, how do you feel?" Seth asked Marissa.

" I feel fantastic," she replied, loosing herself in Ryan's eyes.

* * *

Ryan held Marissa closely as he led her onto the dance floor, the day that he had dreamt of for years had happened, was happening. Ryan turned and nodded to the band, who started to play a song. He danced slowly on the mahogany floor at the country club where the reception was being held, as the music kicked in

_**Let's dance in style, lets dance for a while  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst  
Are you going to drop the bomb or not?**_

Marissa perked up and stared at Ryan.

"Oh my god, it's our song!" she cried. Ryan smiled and looked into her eyes.

"I know, I thought what better song to have for our first dance?"

"I love you Marissa and I promise you that I'll always be here." Marissa smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

_**Let us die young or let us live forever  
We don't have the power but we never say never  
Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip  
The music's for the sad men**_

"Awww, look at them, they are so cute!" Summer smiled over at Ryan and Marissa, slowly dancing with everyone looking on.

A couple of people went onto the dance floor, beginning to dance.

"You wanna dance?" Seth held out his hand which Summer took eagerly.

_**Forever young, I want to be forever young  
do you really want to live forever, forever and ever  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
do you really want to live forever? Forever young**_

"So, how's Bailey?" Seth asked. Summer rested her head on Seth's chest, her arms draped around his neck.

"Oh, he's good, I tried to make his apartment liveable, it was so, ew." Seth smiled.

"So, uh, have you met his girlfriend yet?"

"No, things are bad between them, long distance thing," Summer sighed.

"I just, Summer please don't get mad, but I just think that something is off about him," Seth admitted.

Summer looked up at him.

"Like what?"

"Well, I just don't like the way he looks at you," Seth said. She sighed.

"Oh Cohen, don't worry, he knows that I'm totally in love with you," Summer said. Seth shrugged.

"Look, I'll make sure he knows it even more if you like," she sighed.

"Okay, but if anything changes, you'll tell me?" he asked.

"Okay, I promise." She moved his head closer to hers and closed her eyes.

_**It's so hard to get old without a cause  
I don't want to perish like a fleeing horse  
Youth's like diamonds in the sun  
and diamonds are forever**_

"The kids look so happy," Sandy said to Kirsten as they danced alongside them.

"Yeah, but that's the thing Sandy, they're not kids anymore," Kirsten said sadly.

"Aww, honey I thought we got over this after they graduated," Sandy chuckled.

"I know, but Seth being back just makes me feel sad, he's a man now and so is Ryan." Sandy shrugged.

"Well you can think that or you can think that you can bet that some grandchildren will be headed our way soon and look at Seth, he'll probably propose to Summer any day!" Kirsten's face lit up.

"You're right, thanks Sandy," Kirsten smiled lovingly and kissed him softly.

"Well I'm good for some things."

_**Forever Young, I want to be forever young**_

_**Do you really want to live forever? Forever Young.

* * *

**_


	15. The Parting Of The Ways

**(A.N) **Hey everybody! Here's another update, been a long time coming, i would have had it up yesterday but i got dragged out with my parents all day (YAWN!) Anyways please read and review (btw, reviews so farare fab!)

Thanks so much you guys xxxxxxx

**

* * *

**

**The Parting Of The Ways**

"Hey Cohen, we're you going?" Summer glanced up from her Cosmo as she saw Seth heading towards the door.

He stopped and turned.

"Oh, I was just going to, uh, get some aspirin. We're fresh out." Summer frowned, knowing that he was lying.

"No we're not, I've just taken one. Full bottle. Kitchen." She flicked the page casually and took a sip of her coffee. Seth smiled.

"Oh, good. Well I'm going for some air. The sea air always cures a hangover," Seth started to open the door.

"Hey!" Summer called from the living room, holding her head in pain from having to shout.

"Where are you really going?" She asked.

"I was going to see Ryan." Seth sighed as he admitted it.

"Cohen! It is midday on their first day of being officially married. They need their privacy!" she cried.

"Come on, sit down. We said we'd go out for dinner with them later." Seth sighed heavily and sat by Summer.

* * *

"Hi, we have a reservation under Atwood," Marissa said politely to the Maitre'D.

The tall man beckoned the four to follow him to the table, overlooking the beach.

They all sat down and ordered their drinks.

"Hey, Coop, I gotta pee. You wanna come?" Summer said.

"Yeah sure." Marissa and Summer headed off to the toilets leaving Seth and Ryan alone.

"So, Ryan there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Seth said, using this opportunity.

"You're gonna propose to Summer?" Ryan said, glancing up from his menu.

"No, I'm worried about this Bailey guy that she's hanging around with," Seth said quietly.

Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"It's just, I was talking to Anna and well, I hate bringing this up, but he has all the qualities that Oliver did." Ryan stared at Seth and sighed.

"Oh god man, are you sure about this?"

"Well, his girlfriend is conveniently absent, meaning he can spend his time with mine and he has the whole sob storied past. And, the way he looks at Summer, staring and hanging on her every word."

Ryan looked at the table.

"Well, you need to talk to this guy, be friendly but observant. I mean there isn't much you can do. Just keep your eye on them. You know Marissa and I are leaving for our honeymoon tomorrow so if things get really bad, call me on my cell and tell your parents."

Ryan stressed the last sentence and Seth nodded.

"Thanks man, I just, I know how you hate the mention of this but I had to ask you." Ryan shrugged.

"It's okay," he saw the girls approaching and hushed Seth. The two guys smiled widely at the girls as they sat down.

"What are you two so happy about?" Summer asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"Oh, we are just remembering how lucky we are to have two beautiful girls like you," Seth said, moving towards Summer to kiss her. She covered her face with the menu.

"How does the menu taste Cohen?"

"Oh, great."

* * *

"So that's all he said?" Anna broke off a piece of her chocolate bar and handed it to Seth.

"Yep," Seth swallowed, "But I mean what can I do without breaking us up? It's so hard." Anna looked at Seth concernedly.

The newlyweds had left on their honeymoon which consisted of a two week stay at the most luxurious locations across the globe including Paris, Barbados and Thailand. After waving their friends off, Seth and Summer parted.

Seth going off to meet Anna to work and Summer to go to Bailey's.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Anna asked.

"Oh, I promised Summer that we'd rent a DVD and have a night in, she wants alone time," Seth smiled. Anna grinned but her purse began to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Hi Anna, Levard here, I've looked over the pre release copy of Atomic County. I love it but some alterations could be made. I'd like to meet you and Mr Cohen tonight to go over my notes."

"Oh, Mr Levard, could we maybe reschedule? Tonight's a bit soon."

"Sorry Anna, I'm flying to Tokyo tomorrow, tonight, 8pm at Al Forno. No excuses."

The line went dead and Anna pulled a face at the phone before turning to Seth with an apologetic expression etched on her features.

"No! Anna not tonight!" Seth wailed.

"Seth we have to, I'm so sorry but this is the only time we can see him for a month."

"Summer is gonna _kill _me!" Seth sighed. Anna shrugged and collected her papers together.

"Fine but this is gonna be my last day on Earth."

* * *

"Fine! I can't believe you and this comic book! Be home before midnight or I swear to god

I will murder you!"

Summer slammed her cell shut and tossed it on Bailey's battered couch. He appeared at the doorway.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No! Cohen just bailed on our date tonight. We were gonna rent a DVD but…" she started.

"Hey, if you want some company I could…?" Bailey asked. Summer sighed and smiled at him.

"Oh why not? I hate watching DVD's alone anyways."

"Great," Bailey smiled.

"Kay, my place at 8?" Summer agreed before leaving the apartment. Bailey watched her car drive away before reaching for his cell phone. He dialled a number quickly and held it to his ear.

"BM here. Tonight. It's on." He closed his cell and smirked confidently.

* * *


	16. The 'End Of Summer'

(A.N) Hey, not gonna say too much. Get ready climax is coming up! Read and Review

Thanks

xxxxxx

* * *

**The 'End Of Summer' **

"Okay what'll it be? The Ring Two or Sin City?" She looked down at the Sin City case sadly.

"Cohen loves this movie, we were gonna watch this one first," she trailed off looking forlorn.

Bailey placed his hand on Summer's comfortingly before taking The Ring Two from her other hand

"Let's watch this, I like a good horror movie, besides you don't want to be reminded of Seth after what he did."

Bailey got up and walked to the DVD player. Summer frowned but shook herself before taking a handful of popcorn.

He sat beside her, so closely that Summer could glance across at his large blue eyes that glimmered in the darkness.

"If you get scared, just tell me," he laughed, moving closer.

* * *

"Well thank you for your time Sir, I'll try and have the moderations done as soon as possible." Seth shook Mr Levard's hand.

"Oh and enjoy your trip," Anna smiled shaking his hand. He smiled and bid them both farewell before leaving the restaurant.

"That went pretty well, the alterations are very minor," Anna said, "Good job."

"Thanks," Seth replied, glancing at his watch.

"I'd better be getting home, sooner I get there, sooner Summer will forgive me," Seth smiled.

Anna nodded, then she spotted a man drifting outside the entrance, laden with a cart full of bunches of roses.

"One sec," she said, heading of towards the man. She bought a large bunch and presented it to Seth.

"Here, this might make it easier for her to forgive you," Anna grinned. Seth beamed at her, taking out a single one and handing it to her.

She waved as he left the restaurant, clutching the rose tightly.

* * *

Summer's heart pounded. And not because of the movie. Bailey had moved steadily closer to her during the movie, his hand and body brushing up against her several times.

She couldn't have been happier when the credits rolled and he got up to get a drink. She jumped up to remove the DVD.

As she did this, the T.V. switched onto a random station, which happened to be the news. The reporter was talking about a series of attacks on people in Britain by a conman. She frowned at the case as it wouldn't shut.

She glanced up at the screen and her body went numb. There on the 32" screen was a police mug shot of Bailey alongside a large, fat guy. Dropping the case, Summer stared open mouthed at the screen, the roaring in her ears blocking out the sound.

She heard the faint sound of Bailey calling from the kitchen so she fumbled with the remote, switching the screen off.

'Get rid of him' her mind told her. She drifted to the sofa in a daze as he came back into the room, sitting beside her.

"So Summer, I thought that you'd maybe like to come back to my place, I've got a couple of DVD's I haven't watched yet," Bailey said.

"Oh, uh, I'm really tired so I'll probably just go to bed and wait for Seth," She fake yawned.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Oh, Summer. Why? I just don't get why you're with him, when you could be with me…" he reached over and took her hand.

She froze as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Just at that very moment, Seth walked up the driveway and crept into the house, the roses in hand.

He paused at the open doorway when he saw Bailey and Summer kissing.

He backed away and left the house, feeling as though his heart had been ripped from his chest.

Stepping into the moonlight, Seth looked back at the house and threw the roses on the doorstep, a single tear drifting down his cheek.

Seth ran to the car, started it up and drove away. What he didn't see though, was Summer pulling away from Bailey.

"What are you doing? You know how much I love Seth! Bailey, I think you need to go…" Summer stood up, her cheeks flushed and her eyes watering.

She froze as the expression changed on his face. He slowly rose, not taking his eyes away from hers.

She backed away, her heart pounding 100 beats a second as he slowly walked towards her.

Summer felt like she'd faint when she felt the cold, hard wall on her back.

She was trapped.

Bailey rose his hand and closed his long fingers around Summer's neck. She tried to scream but could only gasp for air.

"Oh Summer," he laughed, "I guess you are stupider than I thought. I think that its time for you to realise your stupidity and how you should never trust a criminal."

Bailey cackled and threw her across the room.

She landed hard on the floor, her head crashing into the wooden coffee table. Summer stared at this manic figure, looming from overhead and raised her hand to her forehead.

Her vision was blurry but she could tell that her hand was covered in blood.

"I know it's June but for me it feels like the end of Summer," Bailey sniggered.

And then the world went black.

* * *


	17. The Truth Hurts

**(A.N) **Well here's the update you've been waiting for! The plot is thickening and to be honest you'll be more fustrated to know whats next after this chapter! Anyways keep on reading, loads more to come and please keep reviewing.

Thanks! xxxxxxxx

**

* * *

The Truth Hurts**

Seth sat alone at the bar, his finger drifting silently across the rim of his martini glass.

He jumped as his cell began to buzz in his trouser pocket.

"Hello?"

"Seth, it me," Anna's voice drifted into his ear. "I'm so sorry to disturb you and Summer but there's something you need to know."

"Yeah, but I'm not with Summer, good old Bailey took care of that," he spat, taking a gulp.

"What? You're not with Summer?"

"Nope, she's with Bailey. I walked in on them kissing. Walked straight back out. Summer lied to me, she told me they were friends." Seth sighed.

"Seth! If Summer's with Bailey, alone, then we have huge problems," Anna cried.

Seth held his cell closer.

"Why, Anna what's wrong?" Anna breathed slowly.

"Seth, I was just watching the news and, well, it's Bailey. You were right, he's a criminal on the run from the British police." Seth nearly drooped the phone.

"W,What? W…W…Why?" Seth stammered. Anna sounded teary as she forced the words out.

"He, he conned some people out of loads of money and, and kept t,them hostage… Wh,when he f,found out t,the police were in,involved he ne,nearly killed them…"

Anna began to weep uncontrollably.

Seth couldn't breath. He felt like his heart had drooped out of his chest, taking his lungs with it. He felt numb to the core of his chest.

"Meet me at my house."

Seth threw down some money and sprinted out of the bar.

* * *

When he arrived at the house, 5minutes later, Anna was stood there, her cheeks stained with black mascara.

Seth leapt out of his car and ran to the house. It wasn't locked.

Anna followed him into the house and both couldn't believe their eyes.

It had been ransacked. The couches were overturned, the cushions ripped to shreds.

The glass coffee table was smashed and everything of value was gone- including Seth's laptop, Summer's antique shoe collection and the T.V.

Seth sank onto the floor as Anna ran through the rooms calling for Summer.

She wasn't there.

Seth held his head in his hands, his brain going a mile a minute. He jumped as Anna screamed from the kitchen.

Seth sprinted and found Anna curled in the corner clutching a ragged piece of paper.

The countertops had blood splattered on them and the floor was covered in the contents from the cupboards.

Anna handed Seth the paper.

**_SummEr Is wIth ME If yoU EVer WanT To See HeR alIVe agAIn anD NOt in a BodY BaG it wILl cOSt u_**

**_lOVe thE BRitiSH BUllDog_**

**_hAHahAHA_**

He dropped it and sank back onto the floor, the two sat in silence, unable to process the information.

Seth wanted to kill him, for taking Summer and hurting her, he would kill him with his bare hands.

Anna sniffled and pulled out her cell.

"I'm ringing your parents," she mumbled. Seth just stared angrily into the wrecked living room, his face turning scarlet.

Anna started to cry her eyes out again after briefly explaining the situation to Seth's parents.

She curled up in the corner. Seth was only sat half a metre from her but it might as well have been miles.

He'd never felt more alone in his life.

* * *

Summer's eye's flicked open.

She couldn't move her arms and legs because of the ropes binding her to a chair. A blindfold covered her eyes so she only saw darkness.

She tried to scream but no sound came out. She was gagged. Summer shivered as a hand ran up her back and neck.

The hand stroked her face and she felt like vomiting before her blindfold was removed.

There stood Bailey, the guy that she'd trusted and helped.

"Hello Summer, how are we?" He chuckled and held his hands to her face. She glared and looked away.

A cold damp basement was her prison. The walls were covered in grime and dirt and a foul stench floated in the air.

"Would you like me to explain the little predicament you've landed yourself in?" he asked, in a sickly sweet voice.

"Okay, you are my little hostage and I've left a note for your darling geek in shining armour. I'll shortly be calling with my demands and if he doesn't pay up then, its bye, bye Summer."

Bailey produced a small black handgun, he fingered it lovingly.

"So Summy, I guess its time to see if your boyfriend loves you as much as you do."

He turned on his heel and walked upstairs as a single tear ran down Summer's cheek.

* * *

Seth sat in the car, his head spinning.

Anna and him had just stopped off at his parents, Kirsten hurriedly searching for Bailey's address in the Newport Group's rent files.

Sandy was driving the car, not allowing his son for fear that he'd do something stupid.

Kirsten and Anna stared out of the window as a thick silence hung in the air.

Sandy had called the police, despite Seth begging him not to.

They arrived at Bailey's apartment, which had all the lights turned out. Seth jumped out of the car and headed for the door.

Sandy placed his hand around his shoulder.

"Son, that's not the way to do this, the cops will be here in a matter of minutes."

"Dad, that could be too late. He might kill her." Seth said, the quiver of fear obvious in his voice.

"I know its tough but, we have to," Sandy replied. Seth's eye's flashed in anger but he flinched as his cell rang.

The caller I.D. said that it was Summer.

"Hello?"

"Well hello Seth! I have your cute little girlfriend with me, we are having a _blast_!"

"If you hurt her, I swear I will kill you, now give it up," Seth spat.

"Oh, believe me I'm scared. Now the price to have this Calafornian rose by your side again will be 2 million by 6.00am tomorrow morning. If not, I'll simply shoot her in the head."

Bailey's chilling laugher travelled into Seth's ear.

Bailey, peeled back the tape over Summer's mouth and Seth heard her sobs in the background.

"Cheerio." The line went dead. Seth dropped the phone on the floor and walked to the door.

"Seth! Stop! Now!" Sandy yelled, holding him back.

"I'm sorry Dad, I can't just sit back and let this happen. Now let go of me. Let Go!"

Seth pushed his father away and proceeded to the door.

"Seth! No!" Anna screamed from behind.

But no one could stop him.

He was already gone.

* * *


	18. The Shot In The Dark

**(A.N)** Another crucial update! Here is the penultimate chapter where the action comes to a climax. Dont worry it's not the end of the story, more to come and if i get some more good responses maybe a sequel...

Anyways enjoy! xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

The Shot In The Dark**

Seth bolted around the back of the house, ignoring his mother's cries. He scanned the walls, searching for a way in.

He headed for a broken patio door with a rotting wooden door in front of it. Seth threw the door to the other side of the yard and quietly slid the door to open it.

The apartment was a mess, empty pizza boxes and take out cartons littered every table or counter top.

A damp smell hung heavily in the air.

Seth glanced over at a pile of papers. It was a letter addressed to a Mr. B Milford. Seth reached over and screwed it up in his palm, the anger inside him steadily building up.

He paused to listen for voices.

He heard Bailey's smarmy English accent from below, the basement. Seth gasped as his footsteps started to climb the stairs.

Seth gulped and ran to the kitchen, hiding in the small closet meant to be a laundry room.

He crouched down and held his breath as Bailey called into the bedroom for his accomplice.

The tall fat guy emerged, a large black briefcase in hand.

"Well, this is it! Now, come into the bedroom, we need to work out where's the best place to go next. I was thinking maybe Australia… " Bailey said, hushing his voice.

The windows had been boarded up, casting a dark shadow over the house and he ushered the other guy into the bedroom.

Seth sighed heavily as he heard the door close and lock.

He opened the door quietly and tiptoed into the back hallway, where he'd heard Bailey emerge from the basement.

Sure enough, a grimy staircase led down into the deeper catacombs of the filthy house.

Seth took a deep breath.

He heard a sniffle from the darkness downstairs and proceeded in going down into the basement.

* * *

Summer's head was pounding and her heart was in pieces.

This was it. She was going to die, she knew it.

All the things she'd ever wanted to do, not a chance.

And Seth, Seth who she'd yelled at the last time they spoke.

The guy that she loved so much it hurt. The guy that had warned her to watch out for Bailey.

He'd been right and she had just brushed it off.

Did he even know what had happened? Or was he still with Anna? She began to cry again.

All hope was gone. She flinched as she heard footsteps.

Well this _would_ be it, Bailey was here again, or that big fat guy that always wore a black balaclava.

They were back to torture her again.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, preparing for the worst…

* * *

Seth reached the damp basement.

He saw a small figure, strapped to a chair.

It was Summer. Seth bolted towards her.

He stood over her, looking at his bloodied and beaten girlfriend her hands and feet bound to the chair, her gorgeous face scratched and bloody with a long strip of thick tape covering her mouth.

Summer's heart beat faster, she felt the presence of someone, but kept her eyes closed.

She actually thought it was Seth for a second, but it made her feel worse.

'No,' she told her heart, 'don't make me think of him like this, not now, its making it harder."

She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

A soft hand brushed her skin and she opened her eyes reluctantly. There before her was her knight in shining armour.

Seth. Summer started to weep as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, I'm here to get you outta here," Seth replied, hushing his voice. He leant over to the back of the chair and untied her hands. He knelt down to her feet when she blurted out.

"Cohen you gotta be careful, he's got a gu…"

"Well isn't this romantic?"

Seth and Summer turned to see Bailey stood at the foot of the staircase. Seth felt his lungs close up as he saw a black handgun poking out of his pocket.

"Looks like the knight is also a trespasser," Bailey smirked coolly. Seth slowly rose to his feet.

"You've got a nerve calling me a criminal," Seth spat.

"Seth, don't he'll hurt you…" Summer whispered.

"Oh, Seth, when will you learn? Acting tough and being tough are two different things. So are you gonna be the tough guy or the true nerd that you always will be?" Bailey smiled and his eyes flashed at Seth.

Seth's face was motionless, the anger flooding through his body, his heart pulsing.

Suddenly he charged towards Bailey, knocking him to the ground. Summer screamed, hurriedly untying her legs as the two guys grappled on the floor.

Seth furiously punched Bailey, finding a strength that he never knew he had, but then again, he'd never been this angry.

Bailey grabbed Seth and threw him into the wall. Seth felt very dizzy but rolled back onto Bailey, his hands closing around his neck.

"Seth! Don't kill him, wait for the cops!" Summer cried, trying to pull him away.

Seth turned, his face a deep shade of scarlet, and looked at Summer. She was a mess and the fear in her eyes was clear.

Seth let go and backed away. He walked over to Summer as Bailey lay unconscious on the ground.

He held Summer in his arms and never wanted to let go. He felt her heart pounding in her chest and was glad that this ordeal was over.

Summer looked at Seth lovingly but her eyes looked in horror behind him as she saw a very beaten Bailey, brandishing the gun.

"Say goodbye to your knight Summer!" he yelled.

His finger rammed the trigger and everything seemed to go in slow motion.

The bullet sank into Seth's back and he grasped Summer's arms.

Bailey looked on, smirking before collapsing again.

Seth fell to the floor.

The last thing he heard was Summer screaming in horror.

And then the darkness fell.

* * *


	19. The Day After Yesterday

**(A.N) **Wont say too much today except that there wont be many more chapters. Yep, the story is nearly over (sob!). Anyway i was wondering what you would think about a sequel...? I was thinking about some ideas and if you have any then please tell me! Anyway here it is, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

The Day After Yesterday**

Summer opened her eyes and found herself outside Bailey's house.

Red and blue lights illumined the dark area which was packed full of police, ambulances and T.V. news crews.

Her head was spinning.

Kirsten was stood weeping onto Sandy's shoulder and Anna was sat crying silently on the grassy verge.

Police were taping around the house as more ambulances arrived.

The buzz grew louder as a stretcher was wheeled from the house hurriedly.

It was Seth. Summer ran over, trying to see him but was dragged away to an ambulance to be treated herself.

All she wanted was to hold his hand and tell him how much she loved him.

She stood alone in the ambulance, watching Seth being lifted into the vehicle, followed by a dozen paramedics.

The woman who was examining Summer was called outside and was being spoke to hastily.

"He's hurt pretty bad, is he gonna make it?" the woman asked.

"I don't know, no one does. Apparently he's minutes away from either survival or, well…"

He glanced at Summer uneasily and walked away.

There was a sudden silence outside and Summer rose up, despite the paramedics best efforts.

A tall man appeared at the doorway, calling the woman over.

"We lost him." Summer's eyes welled up as she overheard.

We lost him.

Summer heard those words echo in her head. The world started to spin.

Seth was gone…

* * *

Summer's eyes flicked open. She was laid in a quiet room of the hospital. Beams of bright sunlight poured in through the large window with a view of the coastline.

By the window sat a very dishevelled Marissa.

"Coop?" Summer whispered groggily. She jumped and smiled warmly.

"Oh, Summer! I'm so glad you're okay!" Marissa strode over and held her bruised and scratched hand tenderly.

"Coop, where's Seth? Is he okay?" Summer said hastily. She looked at her feet.

"Well, he's in the ICU, in a bad way. He's got a good chance of recovery they say, the bullet missed anything major, and just missed his liver. But, well he hasn't woke up yet…"

Marissa looked upset and Summer stared out of the window.

'At least it was only a dream...' she thought, feeling relieved. But he wasn't awake yet...

"I want to see him."

* * *

"Oh Summer, I'm so glad you're okay, sweetie." Kirsten hugged her, being careful not to hurt her. She wasn't badly hurt, just really sore.

There was a large crowd of her friends and family gathered in the small hospital room.

The nurses had frowned as they asked to enter but allowed it.

Sandy, Kirsten, Anna, Coop and Ryan were stood before her laden with balloons, flowers and teddy bears.

Sandy had told her that her Dad was getting on the next flight home from Italy where there'd been a cosmetic surgery conference.

"Thanks for coming everyone, it means a lot, especially you two newlyweds!" Summer smiled weakly.

Ryan slipped his hand around Marissa's waist.

"Summer, we couldn't stay away with you and Seth in hospital. What kind of friends would do that?" Ryan smiled.

Summer was happy but had the constant feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach, if it wasn't for her, Seth and her would probably be doing normal couple stuff.

But they weren't.

He was in Intensive care and she was battered and bruised.

"When can I see him?" Summer asked quietly.

"Oh, maybe a little later, I asked the nurses. Don't worry honey, there's always someone with him, Hailey's there now."

Kirsten looked at Sandy her eyes welling up. Summer felt awful.

"Mrs Cohen I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, if it weren't for me then…" Summer started. Kirsten stopped her.

"Summer, this is not your fault. Don't blame yourself, it just, happened." Summer nodded but felt no better. A nurse appeared at the door.

"Ms Roberts, the doctor says you can see Mr Cohen now if you feel up to it." Summer's face lit up.

"Please, that would be great." The group looked in her direction as the nurse went to fetch a wheelchair.

"Sum, do you want me to come with you?" Marissa asked as Summer eased herself up.

"Thanks Coop, but I have to do this myself." The nurse reappeared and helped Summer into the chair.

The group watched as she was wheeled down the hallway, towards the ICU.

"I hope she'll be okay on her own," Marissa said, looking concerned.

"Coarse she will, Summer's a fighter." Ryan grinned at Marissa and took her hand.

* * *

Summer looked around herself.

The room was hazy, the blinds on the window drawn. It was crowded with machines and wires and in the centre of them was Seth.

He was laid on the large bed, his fingers plastered up, eyes closed and face covered in bruises. Summer shook as she was wheeled alongside the bed.

"I'll leave you alone, if you need anything, there's a button here." The nurse smiled and left the room.

Summer lifted her hands and wrapped them around Seth's. It wasn't like normal. His palm was lifeless and floppy.

She shook even more as she looked up at his battered face. Her bottom lip trembled as she fought for words.

"Oh, Cohen…" she stammered. "I…I'm so sorry… This is all m…my fault." She squeezed his hand.

"I…I should have listened to you. I was so…stupid. Bu…But I, I'll never forget… how you, you came to rescue me," Summer bit her lip and tried to forget about the large lump forming in her throat.

"I love you," she whispered kissing his hand softly.

She reached over and pushed the button. She couldn't do it anymore, she needed to go back to her room and bawl like she wanted to.

The nurse appeared in a matter of seconds and walked over, beginning to push her away.

Summer glanced back for one last time. Her mouth dropped open as Seth's eye's flickered open.

"Cohen!" Summer cried.

The nurse ran out of the room, calling for the doctor and Summer got out of the chair, wincing in pain.

She slowly made her way to Seth and cried into his hand.

"Oh, Seth! I'm so glad you're okay!" She stopped as he opened his mouth.

"I heard you," he whispered quietly. Summer smiled broadly as Seth managed to smile weakly.

* * *

**Did you really think I'd kill off Seth! Nope he's very much alive! Thanks again for the reviews everybody and look out for the final chapters!**


	20. The Proposal She Couldn't Refuse

**(A.N) **This is very sad for me! This is the very last chapter of **Maybe Now Maybe Never...**! I've had such a great time writing this story, i really have enjoyed it! Your reviews have been great and I'd love to hear what you think of the final chapter and the story as a whole. Don't worry though! I have some more fanfics in the works, thinking of doing a sequel but that wont be here for a while. I have one unfinishedfanfic about 3-4 chapters long that i may upload this weekend so look out for it! Anyways it's bye for now, but i'll be back!

Thank you all!

Chloe (aka lilmsvixen)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

The Proposal She Couldn't Refuse**

It had been a long month since Seth had awoken. Summer had since been discharged from hospital, but visited everyday adamantly.

Summer had been staying at Ryan and Marissa's house.

She couldn't face going home yet, not alone.

The house had been cleaned and everything replaced and recovered by the police.

Bailey was being held in Britain where he'd be tried for his pervious crimes as well as the crimes in America. All in all he would face up to 40 years in jail and wouldn't be allowed to ever leave the country.

Summer finally felt safe, but her confidence had gone, shattered by the turn of events all because she'd trusted someone who initially intended to kidnap her and maybe kill her.

She still felt an unbelievable amount of guilt for what had happened.

Seth was vastly improving and would be allowed to go home in the coming week.

He couldn't have been happier and neither could Summer when he told her that day. Summer saw how his face lit up when she arrived to visit him every morning.

She stayed for much of the day, just to keep him company.

"I can't wait until you can come home," Summer grinned, stroking his hand.

"Have _you_ gone home yet?" Seth asked her. Summer shuffled uncomfortably.

"No, I can't without you…" she said quietly. Seth nodded, understanding.

Although he was glad that she was always here, he noticed that she wasn't the Summer he knew.

Her spark was gone, the sassy confidence that made her so unique was gone.

It killed Seth inside to see her like this, a timid shell of her former self which had been shattered the core.

It made him angry to just think about it.

"Summer, I want you to promise me something."

"Yeah? What?"

"I want you to go to therapy," Seth said softly.

"What? Why do you think I'm crazy? I know this was my fault but come on Seth!" She let go of his hand angrily.

"No Summer, I don't think you're crazy. I just, you're different, your confidence and bitchiness has gone completely, one of the main reasons I like you so much! I'm asking you to do this for me and for yourself, you're not happy. I know you Sum, and I know how sad you are."

Tears prickled at her eyes as she screwed her face up.

"But, I'm scared."

"I know, but I'll help you, promise," Seth smiled. Summer looked up, taking his hand again.

"Thank you Seth, so much."

"Hey what am I here for!"

* * *

"I thought we were going home," Seth looked out of the car window as Summer pulled up at his parents house.

"Oh, I just thought they'd like to see you."

Summer clambered out of the car, her long coat covering up the expensive Chloe dress she'd bought earlier that week.

She ran around to help Seth out of the car. He leaned on her as she led him to the darkened house.

It was only 8pm and all the lights were out. Seth looked puzzled as they entered the house.

Suddenly the lights flicked on and people sprang out of every corner shouting, 'SURPRISE!"

Seth smiled widely as his mother ran over to hug him.

"Hi sweetie, we wanted to welcome you home in style! Actually it was Summer's idea." Kirsten looked over at Summer who'd removed her coat.

Ryan and Marissa lurked behind Kirsten and hugged Seth tightly.

"Glad you're home man," Ryan smiled. Seth looked over at Summer.

"Thanks Summer, you really shouldn't have."

"But I did." Summer smiled, pecking him on the cheek and going off to get drinks.

Seth watched her disappear into the bar room, a small smile appearing on his face. He suddenly had an idea.

"Ryan!" Seth called, "I need your help…"

* * *

Seth sat out in the back yard. Light music drifted through the warm air, the guests enjoying the atmosphere.

He watched as Summer bobbed around, greeting people and mingling with the guests confidently.

Maybe he was wrong about her.

But he saw how she kept taking deep breaths, incorporating that with alcohol.

He sipped his water, eye's glimmering in the illumined yard.

* * *

"So, are you enjoying the party?" Marissa sat down beside Seth.

"Yeah, I'm actually enjoying a Newport party, I never thought I'd see the day." Seth smiled at Marissa.

"I'm glad you're okay, I gotta say, you had us all scared," Marissa said.

"Oh, you know me. I'm sorry for having to make you and Ryan come home, I know the honeymoon meant a lot to you."

"Oh Seth, that's the least of my worries right now. I think we're rebooking for next month anyway. And do you seriously think we'd have stayed in Paris? I wouldn't have, ever. Anyway tonight is definitely going to be good. This has been a long time coming!"

Seth glared sarcastically.

"Hey, I like to take my time!"

"Well you'd better not wait much longer, its almost 11 and the bar closes at midnight!" 

Seth smiled as Marissa got up and walked over to Ryan.

* * *

"Hey, could I have your attention for a moment please?" Seth tapped the microphone.

He glanced over a Ryan who gave him a thumbs up.

The crowd went silent as they gathered around the small stage that had been erected in the Cohen's back yard.

"First of all I'd like to thank you all for coming. It means a lot that so many people care about my wellbeing, it gets me here." Seth gestured to his heart and a few laughs could be heard.

"So id like to thank my Mom and Dad, my best friends Ryan and Marissa and mainly my girlfriend Summer. Actually there's something I want to talk to her about. Why don't you come up here?"

He looked out into the crowd.

Summer was stood near the front and she mouthed, 'No!' at Seth, frowning.

"Come on, don't be scared," he said to her.

She sighed heavily and walked towards the steps.

Applause rippled through the crowd and Ryan and Marissa glanced at each other, smiling.

"So this is Summer, my girlfriend who did all this for me. But you see, this isn't all she's capable of, she's a loyal friend, loving girlfriend and generally nice person who was taken advantage of- that's why I did what I did. Because I love her and always will. I mean, after what we've just been through, we can't not be together. This is why I ask you this Summer…"

Summer felt her stomach fall and her lungs close up as Seth slowly dropped onto his knees.

The crowd looked on, all smiling.

Marissa felt tears well up in her eyes and Ryan held her close.

Seth took Summer's hand as she shook uncontrollably.

"Summer Roberts, you are the girl I've loved since I saw you on the first day of school. You lit up the room as soon as you entered it, you make everyone laugh and are such a wonderful person to be around.

We've had our differences and people have come between us but we both know we belong together, that's why we're here today. So, Summer, will you marry me?"

Summer felt tears prickle at her eyes and her heart pounded.

This is the moment she'd been waiting for since she'd fallen in love with Cohen six years ago. She may not have said it, but she'd felt it.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Summer squealed as Seth scooped her up.

The crowd cheered and whooped as Marissa collapsed into Ryan's arms, crying with joy for her two friends.

Seth held Summer closer than ever before, he never wanted to let go. She looked into his eyes.

"Cohen, I love you so much!"

"I love you too. I haven't got a ring for you let but I promise you it will be beautiful," Seth said smiling.

She frowned

"Okay, it'll be better than Marissa's," he sighed.

She smiled widely and they stood on the stage.

People surrounded them, congratulations flew through the air but they didn't hear.

They were in a world of their own.

And it was bliss.

**_The End _**

* * *

**_A special thank you to..._**

**Kursk**

**ocobsessedrachel12**

**nefftys**

**June.Louise**

**xXxobSETHedxXx**

**BubbLy01**

**WritingOnMyWall**

**RubyRoseTuesday**

**adambrody10**

**Dandy-r**

**whosahardcore**

**domilorlando**

**hopelessromantic1234**

**Somebody's Dark Angel**

**RyanAndMarissaForever**

**Lizzie9**

**RA4Evah**

**_You all gave great reviews! Its so great of you to not only read my story but enjoy it and give up your time to tell me what you think. You're all great!_**

**_Thanks _**

**_xxxxxxxx_**


End file.
